un año mas un romance especial
by Mrs.BellaL
Summary: decimonoveno, una oida tras la puerta, una nota mas, la luz se ve porfin al final del camino, pero... es acaso la mejor decicion? ..... dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

UN AÑO MAS….UN ROMANCE ESPECIAL.

Este es un fanart un tanto distinto a los demás, con solo decirles que…… bueno solo tienen que leerlo y lo entenderán, jejejejeeje besos a todos.

**Primer capitulo: Aquella extraña chica…**

Todo comienza una tranquila y calurosa mañana de agosto, en la madriguera de los Weasley ron se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido poco, dentro de unos minutos iría en busca de su mejor amigo para dirigirse a la honorable casa de los Black (ustedes ya saben, N° 12 de Grimauld Place) Tenia tantas ganas de ver a Harry, el verano era aburrido sin su mejor amigo, tenia ganas de platicar con el, de practicar Quiddith, y de que le diera esos extraños dulces Muggles que le había comentad y prometido que le llevaría. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a tomar desayuno. Ya en la cocina saludo a su padre y a su madre, también estaba allí los gemelos Fred y George, los cuales en vez de saludarlo le saltaron con la pregunta de que a que hora iría por Harry, pues tenían un nuevo invento que mostrarle, pero la Sra. Weasley los regaño diciendo que no quería que molestaran a Harry, y que ya era hora de que partieran junto a Ginny a Grimauld place, ambos gemelos hicieron un bufido y luego se oyó un Crac, seguido de un grito en la habitación de Ginny.

Cuando Ron acabo de tomar el desayuno su madre le dijo que partirían a buscar a Harry, se acercaron a la chimenea y el señor Weasley fue el primer en tomar un puñado de polvos flu, se introdujo en la chimenea y los arrojo diciendo fuerte y claro –N° 4 de Privet Drive- y envuelto en unas llamas verde esmeralda desapareció, lo siguió Ron y luego su esposa Molly.

Al llegar a Privet Drive se percatan que en la casa no hay nadie, la Sra. Weasley a comenzado a inquietarse –y si esos Muggles le han hecho algo?- decía mientras recorría la casa de los Dursley buscando a Harry , de pronto vio que las cosas de Harry estaban aun desordenadas, tomo su varita y haciendo un elegante movimiento con ella dijo -¡Bauleo!- en el acto las cosas quedaron perfectamente ordenadas en el baúl, fue entonces cuando apareció Harry, la Sra. Weasley corrió entre los muebles de la sala llenos de hollín y abrazo a Harry comentándole que pensó que le había ocurrido algo. Cuando la Sra. Molly soltó a Harry lo saludo el Sr. Weasley, y por ultimo Ron, la Sra. Weasley les pregunto si ya partían y todos asintieron, entonces levanto su varita y grito -¡Fregotego!- y al instante la sala quedo limpia.

Mientras el Sr. Weasley buscaba sus polvos flu Harry le comento a Ron que le había ocurrido algo extraño mientras estaba en la calle de compras esa mañana, pero que le contaría después, cuando estuvieran en la habitación que ambos tenían en la casa de los Black. Ron lo miro extrañado pero no alcanzo a preguntarle nada por que de pronto Harry recordó que no tenía su baúl listo aun, pero la Sra. Weasley lo consoló diciéndole que ella ya lo había hecho. Entonces todos tomaron los polvos flu y se dirigieron al N° 12 de Grimauld Place.

Al llegar a la casa de los Black, Ron noto que todos sus hermanos ya estaban ahí, incluidos Bill y Charlie, noto que Hermione también estaba allí, y fue la primera en correr a saludarlos, en eso Ron recordó lo que Harry le había dicho y le pidió que se lo contara. Hermione los miro extrañada, y Harry les pidió que fueran a la habitación. Al llegar allí Harry les contó:

esta mañana, cuando Salí a comprar los dulces que te había prometido Ron (y al tiempo le paso una bolsita) me detuvo una chica, me extendió su mano y me dijo "mucho gusto Harry Potter, mi nombre es Cristina", yo tome su mano pero o tenia idea como savia como me llamaba, debo haber tenido una cara, no se, pero ella me sonrió y puso uno de sus dedos en mi frente diciendo "nos vemos en el colegio" y siguió su camino, fue entonces cundo toque mi frente y encontré mi cicatriz, recién en ese minuto comprendí que ella debía ser bruja también-

Ron Hermione lo escuchaban con atención y extrañeza, luego de unos segundos de silencio Hermione comento que en el colegio no conoce a ninguna chica llamada Cristina, que el año pasado conoció a mucha gente pero nadie con ese nombre. Harry deduce que a Primer año no cree que valla, que esta muy Desarrollada para ser alguien que va a primer año, y se sonroja notoriamente, cosa que Ron nota, entonces dice que talvez es de otro colegio, como cuando fueron los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, Harry y Hermione llegan a la conclusión que es muy probable que así sea.

Al bajar a comer Ron Agarra a Harry del brazo, dejando así que Hermione se les adelante, Harry lo mira extrañado y Ron le pregunta - ¿Cómo era?-, -¿Cómo era que?- le respondió Harry con otra pregunta – la chica, ¿Cómo era, ¿bonita?- Harry comprende y le dice – si, era muy atractiva- , -¿pero como?- le pregunto un poco desesperado Ron – Bueno… no era muy Blanca, su piel era mas bien tostada, su cabello era castaño oscuro, igual que sus ojos- le responde Harry, - mmm…. No suena mal, eh!- Sonríe Ron y Harry lo imita, ambos continuaron su camino.

Una semana antes del inicio de clases Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny van a comprar los textos para Hogwarts, acompañados por Molly Weasley, en eso estaban, alegando por la gran cantidad de gente que había ido a Diagon Alley aquel día – parece que se pusieron todos de acuerdo para venir hoy- reclamaba Ginny, en eso Ron se perdió del grupo entre la multitud por ir mirando las vitrinas y buscando a sus amigos choca con una chica, Botando al suelo a esta y todas sus cosas…

Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen muchos reviews…. Pucha no se que mas decir jeejejjeje bueno ojala lo hayan disfrutado, pronto estare subiendo el capitulo 2 ok?

Kagome Weasley


	2. Segundo capitulo: De vuelta en Hogwarts,...

**Segundo capitulo: De vuelta en Hogwarts, Era realmente hermosa.**

lo siento-Ron le pide disculpas a la chica ayudándola a ponerse de pie

no discúlpame tu es que no te he visto- se excuso la chica

El le ayuda a levantar sus cosas y en eso se topa con los ojos de la chica, ella lo mira y nota como su rostro se a puesto levemente rojo

–Discúlpame de nuevo por no haberte visto, estaba distraída- vuelve a disculparse,

el no puede dejar de mirarla y no reacciona cuando ella se despide y sigue su camino, ron la queda viendo mientras de una tienda sale una chica un poco mas bajita que ella y le ayuda a cargar los libros, hasta que desaparecen entre la gente, en eso Ron escucha dos voces conocidas

–Linda la chica- dice una de las dos voces,

al parecer nuestro pequeño Ronie se ha enamorado, ¿no Fred?- le comenta la segunda voz a la que le decía Fred

–Así parece George- le responde Fred a George y Ron

, eran los gemelos que tenían su tienda de chascos allí, Ron se ha puesto coloradísimo con el comentario de sus hermanos, en eso aparece Harry

–Ron ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto Harry que parecía preocupado por él, pero fue George quien respondió por Ron

–Ha estado coqueteando con una chica- Harry mira a Ron intrigado, -"¿como ha sido eso, ¿Ron coqueteando con una chica?"- pensó Harry

– no es cierto! Choque con ella y solo le ayudaba a levantar sus cosas….- alegaba Ron tratando de excusarse para que no lo siguieran molestando, Fred y George se rieron por lo bajo, -tenemos que irnos, pues solo hemos salido a tomar el fresco- se excuso Fred, se despiden y desaparecen entre la gente comentando lo guapa que era la chica que acompañaba a la nueva novia de Ron.

-Ron, ¿Qué ha sucedido?- le pregunto Harry a su amigo, la verdad es que no habia entendido aun bien como era el asunto

–Harry, sus ojos…. Eran tan hermosos, me trasladaron a otra dimensión, eran…. No se como explicarlo… es que eran tan misterioso, hermosos creo que podria ser la palabra adecuada para describirlos- le dijo Ron a su amigo,

y, ¿de casualidad le preguntaste su nombre, digo para enviarle una lechuza, nose para que se junten y se conozcan, no estaría nada de mal que salieras con ella, si dices que sus ojos te cautivaron-, Ron se llevo la mano al cabello y bajo la vista. – que tal si volvemos con el grupo?- le sugirió Harry y Ron accedió de mala gana mirando siempre a todos lados con la esperanza de volverla a ver para preguntarle su nombre.

Llega el primero de Septiembre y como es común los chicos tomaron el expreso a Hogwarts en el anden 9 ¾. Al llegar abordaron los carruajes tirados por los Testrals, los cuales ahora Ron y Hermione también podían ver, y estos los llevaron al castillo. Ya en el gran comedor estaban esperando que aparecieran los alumnos de 1° para ser seleccionados, pero Harry solo miraba a todos lados viendo si encontraba a Cristina entre las mesas de las casas, -por favor que no este en Slytherin, que no este en Slytherin!- rogaba.

Cuando los de 1° terminaron de ser seleccionados los chicos esperaban que Dumbledore diera su ya famoso discurso, pero los chicos se sorprendieron al empezar a oír a este quien no dio su discurso, sino que iba a dar un anuncio, todos se miraban con extrañeza, todos menos Ron, Harry y Hermione quienes se dijeron al unísono

–los del otro colegio, seguro que son ellos y entre ellos estará Cristina!h- ,

Pero Dumbledore no dijo eso, en cambio dijo

–hubo alguien en este colegio que tubo que congelar sus estudios un año por problemas personales, ahora, me alegra decirles que este año se reincorpora a los estudios de 6°-

de una puerta del lado de la mesa de los profesores sale una chica, mas bien bajita de larga cabellera castaño oscuro, con una mirada soñadora, Harry codea a Ron pero al verlo se percata que este esta anonadado,

¿que te sucede Ron?- y Ron le responde

-es que… es la chica con la que choque ese día en Diagon Alley-

Harry se sorprende al oírle decir esto, -wow que coincidencia, es la misma chica que me saludo en Privet Drive-.

En eso Ron reacciona y le hace notar a Harry que esta chica trae el uniforme de Gryffindor – eso significa que estará con nosotros ¿no?- le pregunta Ron a su amigo,

si, así parece, bueno tendrás oportunidad de conocerla Ron- le contesta su amigo.

Dumbledore les presenta a la chica como Cristina Zavala pidiéndole a los alumnos que le den una calurosa reincorporación, y la invita a sentarse, la chica se dirige a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sienta junto a unas chicas de séptimo y se pone a conversar, pero las chicas logran que ella se sonroje al decirle que la mayoría de los chicos la esta mirando.

Al volver a la sala común de Gryffindor, los tres chicos se percatan que los de séptimo le han hecho una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a esta chica, y como es de esperarse los de sexto también están invitados para darle un buen recibimiento. En eso están cuando ron se percata de que cristina lo mira hace rato, ella al darse cuenta le sonríe e intenta acercársele pero en el camino la interceptan unas amigas. Harry se da cuenta de esto y codea a Ron y acercándosele al oído le susurra

– ¡hey! anda a darle la bienvenida, no seas tímido hombre que esta es tu oportunidad-,

Ron se pone colorado y cuando se decide a acercársele se topa con Katie Bell, quien agarrándolo del brazo lo conduce de vuelta con Harry

Harry, Dumbledore te ha autorizado a volver a jugar con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor- y mirando a ron agrega -el primer entrenamiento será este mismo viernes después de clases- termina Katie

.- has quedado tu como la nueva jefa de equipo?- le pregunta Harry, y ella le asiente con la cabeza y termina diciendo que quiere verlos el Viernes en el campo sin falta y puntuales, ellos asienten y Katie se marcha.

Harry vuelve a codear a Ron, pero ya es demasiado tarde, la fiesta ha terminado y Cristina y los demás ya han ido cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios, así que a Ron y Harry no les queda más que hacer lo mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación los chicos se cambian de ropa y Harry antes de dormirse le comenta a Ron

note a Cristina muy interesada en ti Ron, creo que tienes todas las de ganar con ella, solo tienes que hacerte los ánimos y acercarte a hablar con ella-,

Ron hace un bufido aunque se ha puesto rojo con el comentario de su amigo

– Que coincidencia más grande la que la chica que me saludo sea la misma con la que chocaste en Diagon Alley ¿no, creo que es el destino- le comento Harry a Ron

– ¿Harry?... a ti te gusta, digo… no se, si ella se fija en ti…tu…- le pregunto Ron,

bueno, la encuentro muy atractiva pero creo que se fija mas en ti Ron- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa picara que hizo que ron se sonrojara

– ah no lo creo Harry, tu eres famoso, vamos, quien se fijaría en alguien como yo, en especial ella que es muy bonita!- a Harry le dio un ataque de risa

–no creo que a ella le importen esas cosas Ron, no era a mi a quien miraba, bueno, buenas noches- Ron se dio vuelta como su amigo y se quedo pensando en ella hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. tercer capitulo: una nota quiero conocer...

Hola a todos quiero agradecerles por su reviews, como la vez anterior olvide poner esta nota antes del capitulo, agradecerte ahora los reviews de ambos capítulos, espero que les aya gustado mucho mi fanfic, y muy pronto estaré subiendo el capitulo siguiente, ahora contestare los reviews, en los cuales pueden preguntar lo que quieran.

**Los del capitulo 1:**

Digichoklo: gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te guste , y tendré cuidado de que me lo pirateen, de todos modos los que quieran me lo pueden pedir, ya sea para subirlos en sus paginas o cualquier otro motivo.

CoNnY-B: gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te guste y tienes razón, cada quien con su estilo

Yare: que bueno que te guste mi fic, estoy alargando un poco los capítulos para ti y los demás también obvio, espero que te guste.

Cervatilla: que bueno que te gustara, tranquila ya subo el resto

Srta. Lunática: hola amiga que bueno que te guste, tú sabes bien que el tuyo me encanta también. Cariños mil.

**Los del Capitulo 2:**

CoNnY-B: que bueno que te este gustando cada vez mas, ojala que este que viene ahora te guste también.

Yare: seguiré subiendo lo más rápido posible los post, no te preocupes

Srta. Lunática: amiga esa pregunta será respondida a su debido tiempo.

Bueno sin mas rodeos los dejo con el capitulo tres, espero que les guste tanto como los dos anteriores, por que este es uno que decide muchas cosas en la historia jejeeje

Cariños mil

Kagome Weasley

**Tercer capitulo: una nota, quiero conocerte.**

Trascurrió la semana sin mayores dramas, a excepción de la gran cantidad de deberes que les ha dado Snape

–¡¿tres pergaminos de 50cm cada uno indicando como se debe hacer cada poción, ¿Que se cree que somos?- alegaba Ron mientras se dirigían al campo de Quidditch.

–no lo se, creo que piensa que somos computadoras- agrego Harry al alegato de Ron, pero este lo miro con cara de "¡¿que es eso!" y Harry dijo –artefactos Muggle- cosa que pareció aclararle las cosa y calmar a Ron.

Al llegar al campo Harry se percata de algo

–hey! Ron, mira quien esta allí- Ron ve hacia las gradas que es hacia donde apunta Harry y ve a Cristina y al instante se pone rojo y pregunta

¿Qué estará haciendo acá?- ,

te vino a ver bruto, ¿Qué mas?- le alega Harry a Ron

–no lo creo, ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabra desde aquel día- a lo que Harry le contesta en tono amenazador

– no seas Ron, ¿no has visto la de personas que la rodean siempre, es que no ha tenido la oportunidad, la he visto intentando acercársete varias veces, pero siempre la detiene alguien- con este ultimo comentario ron se pone Rojo, mas de lo que ya podría haber estado con la sola presencia de la chica, la mira y dice

–¿es linda no?- y Harry le contesta

¿linda, Ron es bellísima, además que te deja bobo siempre que la ves-,

es verdad- le responde Ron casi sin pensar en sus palabras, en eso llega Katie Bell y les da las instrucciones antes del entrenamiento.

Comienzan a entrenar pero Ron no puede concentrarse en la Quaffle, pues sus ojos están clavados en las gradas donde esta la chica, aunque ataja todos los tiros que los Cazadores le hacen, entonces Ron se percata que la chica lo esta mirando, al tiempo ella le hace un movimiento con su mano que Ron reconoce como un saludo, entonces el levanta su mano y la saluda también, en eso ella apunta hacia el frente de Ron, este mira y ve que la Quaffle se aproxima peligrosamente, se lanza contra el arco izquierdo y la ataja, en ese momento Harry atrapa la Snitch y Bell anuncia el final del entrenamiento. Todos se reúnen

–Ron! Este entrenamiento has estado muy distraído, debes concentrarte mas, pero… bueno de todos modos has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez, felicitaciones!-, lo felicita Katie pues ahora no se le pasa ni una sola Quaffle,

gracias Katie-le agradece Ron

–bueno eso es todo por hoy, les estaré avisando del próximo entrenamiento ¿si?- les dice Bell y se marcha.

Al llegar al suelo Harry se percata que Cristina se les acerca

–hola Harry- dice ella, Harry responde con un hola, ella le extiende su mano a Ron -disculpa por no presentarme y ser tan descortés el otro día en Diagon, mi nombre es Cristina Zavala- lo saluda la chica extendiéndole la mano y presentándose, Ron extiende su mano

–no te preocupes, mi nombre es Ron Weasley-, al juntar sus manos Ron siente algo extraño en su palma y se da cuenta que es una nota pequeña, la guarda con cuidado,

eres muy bueno como Guardián, yo suelo jugar a veces en ese puesto, si quieres puedo darte unos concejos- Ron se ponía cada vez mas rojo -seria una buena idea- le responde Ron,

bueno debo irme- se despide la chica, ambos chicos se despiden de ella también y se dirigen hacia los camarines, en eso Harry comenta

–ves como tenia razón en cuanto a lo que te decía hace un rato, ha venido a verte a ti, a mi apenas me saludo!- con lo que Ron se pone rojo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia los camarines Ron se quedo un poco más atrás que Harry, abre la notita que le ha entregado Cristina y se sorprende al leer lo siguiente:

Me encantaría conocerte y saber mas de ti, ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos a orillas del lago en 15 minutos mas?

Cariños Kitty

A ron el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero como no quiso ilusionarse demasiado, decidió no decirle nada a Harry hasta no estar 100 seguro de lo que ocurriría.

En los camarines a Harry le pareció extraño que Ron se cambiara tan rápido, y le pareció mas extraño aun que dijera que tenia algo importante que hacer y que se veían luego en la sala común.

Ron estaba emocionado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, temía haberse demorado mucho y que Cristina se hubiese marchado.

Al llegar al lugar acordado la encontró allí, posada en uno de los árboles de orillas del lago, se quedo contemplándola un rato antes de acercársele, pero fue ella quien lo vio primero y fue ella quien se acerco, - pensé que te demorarías mas, ¿que te parece que nos sentemos cerca del lago?-, Ron acepta gustoso, y así se quedan conversando mientras cae la noche.

Mientras Harry llegaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, en ella se encontró con Hermione -¿Dónde esta Ron?- pregunto la chica, -se cambio muy rápido en los camarines y dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer y se marcho- le respondió Harry a su amiga, Hermione se mostró algo molesta, pero se desquito poniendo a Harry a hacer parte de los deberes.

Pasaban de las doce de la noche cuando se abrió el retrato de la Sra. gorda, pero en el no apareció nadie sino hasta dentro de unos segundos cuando se asomo una cabellera roja,

wow, Filch casi me atrapa aya afuera, me he salvado apenas- Hermione evito la mirada de Ron cuando este les comentaba lo ocurrido con Filch,

¡¿Qué hacías hasta estas horas afuera! Le gruño Hermione, y como esto le molesto a Ron se limito a decirle

–bueno…creo que eso es asunto mío ¿no, mejor me voy a dormir…-, e inmediatamente desapareció por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Ya arriba se sentó en la cama y pensó un poco en lo ocurrido aquella tarde, en eso vio a través de la ventana que se reflejaba la luna en el lago, se acerco a esta y le recordó aquellos ojos brillantes que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio, también recordó como ella, que era hija de Muggles le cometo que en los veranos estudiaba Danza, en eso entro Harry

Ron, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Ron no le respondió, en cambio le preguntó

–Harry, ¿es cierto que los Muggles tienen academias donde les enseñan a bailar?- Harry lo mira extrañado y le afirma

¿como es que te has enterado de eso?- termina preguntándole a su amigo,

-no importa…- le dijo Ron sonrojándose levemente, y deseándole las buenas noches se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno a Ron le llega una lechuza, es una lechuza hermosa, sus plumas pardas parecen destellar bajo los dorados rayos del sol y sus ojos son de un celeste tan claro que parece blanco. En una de sus patas traía una nota, ron la toma y la lechuza le da un picotazo en señal de afecto. Abre la nota y le lee:

Misma hora, mismo lugar

Harry le pregunto a su amigo -¿que significa?-, y Ron solo le dice

–mmmm lo mismo de ayer- Harry no savia que ocurría, pero si su amigo decidía no contarle por algo seria.

Los tres amigos pasaron un día muy tranquilo, terminaron temprano sus deberes para pociones, los cuales Hermione les obligo a hacer. Cuando ya finalizaba el día Ron se disculpo y se marcho, al llegar a orillas del lago la vio allí, pero esta vez estaba echada en la hierva, ron se paro a su lado y ella desde la hierva le sonrió –Hola- le dijo sentándose, Ron hizo lo mismo a su lado –hola- le respondió el saludo, Ron la quedo mirando a los ojos y le dijo

– Cristina…lo he pensado mucho y me gustaría que me enseñaras a bailar- ella se asombro un poco y luego con una dulce sonrisa le dijo

claro, pero con la condición de que me digas Kitty- el acepto, de pronto Kitty le pregunto -¿donde lo haremos, por que necesitamos un lugar especial-, Ron pensó un rato y finalmente le dijo

conozco un lugar que podríamos ocupar-, se levantaron y ron la llevo al castillo, allí la condujo hasta el séptimo piso, frente a un tapiz que representaba el intento de barrabas de enseñar a ballet a los mostos, Ron le pregunto

¿es eso lo que haremos?-, y Kitty con una sonrisa le dijo

eso es parte de lo que haremos-,

bueno, debes pasar frente a este lugar tres veces pensando en el tipo de sala que necesitas-le dijo Ron, Kitty así lo hace y a la tercera vez aparece una puerta, ambos la abren y Ron ve que la sala que el ocupaba como sala de reuniones del ED ahora era una sala muy grande, con barras en las paredes y con el suelo con una cubierta especial, los estantes de libros de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras habían desaparecido, y en cambio había un cuarto con un letrero que decía "Camarín", también vio un tocadiscos, un poco mas moderno y muchos discos.

Es perfecta!- afirmo Kitty con alegría, le dio las gracias a Ron junto con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar.

–Bueno debemos ponernos algo más cómodo- le explico

– ¿Vamos a comenzar hoy?-se asombro Ron

– ¿es que no te parece bien, pues pensé que seria lo mejor-le dijo ella algo apenada,

no, es genial, mientras antes mejor- le sonrió Ron, Kitty se dirige al cuarto llamado Camarín y cuando sale unos minutos mas tarde, llevaba un pantalón ancho, una polera de tirantes y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza

–adentro esta lo que tienes que ponerte- le dice ella. Ron entra en el camarín y sobre un banco ve unas ropas dobladas y sobre otra las ropas de Kitty muy ordenadas, Ron se cambio y se puso el pantalón ancho que había allí, junto con una polera.

Al salir del camarín ve que Kitty tiene una de sus piernas puestas sobre la barra y su pecho esta recostado sobre esta, Ron se acerco e intento hacer lo mismo pero con muy poco éxito, Kitty rió -debemos calentar antes de comenzar, así no sufriremos lesiones- le explico la chica. Así comenzaron las clases, Ron las aprovechaba al máximo para conocer mejor a Kitty y así saber que era realmente lo que sentía por la chica, que era un sentimiento que cada vez iba creciendo mas dentro de él.


	4. cuarto capitulo: una dificil petición

Hola de nuevo, bueno para los que esperaban aquí esta el cuarto capitulo ya! Jejejeje, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, y si les parece bueno, les pediré un favor, inviten a una amigo a leerlo, por que subiré el próximo capitulo hasta que hayan por lo menos siete reviews en este capitulo, OK? Jeje es que me gustaría que más gente lo leyera jajaja solo capricho de autora jejeje.

Bueno no les digo mas y los dejo leer a continuación la contestación a los reviews del capitulo anterior, recuerden que en los reviews pueden preguntar lo que sea, OK?

Yare: gracias por tus halagos, jeje si algún día te diré el truco que uso ejjeje, y bueno se acabaron las intrigas aquí sabrás que es lo que paso, aun que creo que me terminaras odiando por que este capitulo también termina en intriga jajaja.

Ximena Grint: tranquila para los post no se necesita tener gran inspiración, de veras que con un "me gusta tu historia me encanta sigua si" me basta y me sobra jeje cariños

CoNnY-B: jaja que bueno que te guste mi historia, jeje si i seguirán pasando mas cosas, muchas mas jeje, a que amiga se parece cristina? Que curioso eso jeje besos.

**Cuarto capitulo: Una difícil petición**

Pasaba del mes y medio de clases, Ron y Kitty se juntaban tres veces a la semana para las clases de Ron, en las cuales Ron la pasaba muy bien y conocía cada vez más a esta chica.

Un día apareció en el tablero de anuncios de la sala de Gryffindor, uno que avisaba de la primera excursión Hogsmeade, Harry se mostró muy entusiasmado en ir,

hey Ron, ¿Que te parece si vamos con Hermione?- le propuso Harry,

me parece una buena idea- le respondió Ron, aunque en su mente solo afloraban las ganas de ir con Kitty.

Harry hace ya un tiempo algo captaba de lo que le sucedía a su amigo con esta chica, pues veía que de vez en cuando conversaban, y notaba como y con que ojos ron la quedaba viendo en clases. En eso Kitty pasa junto a ellos, y Harry la detiene

–Kitty, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros este fin de semana a Hogsmeade?- le pregunto Harry, ella miro a Ron y sonriendo acepto la invitación de Harry, al marcharse con unas amigas Harry codeo a Ron y le pregunto

¿te gusta no?- Ron dudo un poco en decirlo hasta que alfil acepto su derrota inclinando la cabeza y poniéndose muy rojo, Harry le dijo

– Te ayudo solo para que la conozcas mejor, no le voy a decir por ti- a Ron le pareció gracioso, él ya la conocía y bastante bien, pero no le dijo nada a Harry para no arruinar la valiosa ayuda que su amigo le brindaba con tanto cariño.

El día de la excursión, partieron los 4 chicos a Hogsmeade, una vez aya lo primero que hicieron fue visitar Honey Dukes, la tienda de dulces mas grande del mundo mágico, entraron en ella y como de costumbre estaba llena de alumnos, los chicos se acercaron al mostrador para elegir lo que comprarían.

En eso Ron siente una mano aferrándose a la suya, mira a su lado y esta Kitty, pero ella mira confundida a su alrededor, Ron tiene el rostro rojo –"wow me he asustado, entiendo que solo le tomara para no perderse, aunque no puedo negar que me gusta que ella le hubiese tomado la mano"- pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Saliendo de allí se dirigieron a la casa embrujada, Harry quiere recordar un poco lo que ahí paso, Hermione y Ron están preocupados por el,

Harry creemos que ir a ese lugar no te hará bien, aun esta todo tan reciente- le dijo Hermione mirando lo con preocupación.

Kitty no entiende mucho, la verdad no entiende nada, pero no se atreve a preguntar pues los ve a todos muy serios. En eso Harry mira a los chicos

se que Sirius esta bien, y yo estoy bien también, no tienen de que preocuparse amigos, enserio, gracias de todos modos- les dijo para clamarlos. Hermione le sonríe - "Harry se que hablas con sinceridad, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… es que…"- pensaba, entonces Harry mira a Kitty y ve que tiene un rostro de pánico,

¿que sucede Kitty?- le pregunto,

u…ustedes co…conocen a…a Sirius…Sirius Black?- Harry sonríe, al igual que Ron y Hermione,

si, lo que pasa es que Sirius fue su padrino- le dice Ron,

¿f…fue, ¿pe…pero y ahora?- pregunta Kitty algo confundida,

¿Qué tal si vamos al bar de las tres escobas a beber cerveza de mantequilla?- propone Ron, Harry asiente

–Kitty, ahí te explicaremos todo- le dice para que la chica se quede mas tranquila.

Al llegar a las tres escobas buscan una mesa desocupada para sentarse y conversar con tranquilidad mientras ron pide las cervezas, al encontrarla se sientan y Rosmerta les lleva lo que han pedido y entre Harry, Ron y Hermione se ponen a contarle lo que sucedió hace tres años atrás en la casa embrujada y el año pasado en el ministerio. Cuando terminan de contar Kitty no sabe que decir, ha reído y llorado a medida que le contaban la historia,

no tienes por que decir nada si no puedes- le dice Harry, que la ve medio turbada, Ron la toma de la mano en señal de protección y Kitty solo se apoya en el hombro de él

–les pido disculpas amigos, en especial a ti Harry, por tener que hacerte revivir aquello solo para contarme- les dijo entre lagrimas,

no te preocupes, como parte del grupo de amigos debes saberlo- le dice Harry, ella le sonríe y le da las gracias y al ver que esta abrazada de Ron se sonroja y se separa de él lentamente secándose la cara.

Luego de eso siguieron visitando lugares como Zonko, donde rieron con los trucos que les hicieron recordar la huida de Fred y George. Así pasaron todos un día muy agradable, en especial Ron que lo aprovecho al máximo para pasar tiempo con Kitty.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ron se levanta ve que en el tablero de anuncios hay uno nuevo avisando el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, el cual se realizara el fin de semana siguiente a la fiesta de Halloween, y como anuncian que la fiesta será en parejas, Ron se dispone a invitar a Kitty lo mas pronto posible, para evitar que nadie mas la invita antes que él, y como esa noche tiene clases con ella, se dispone a pedírselo ahí mismo durante la clase.

Durante el día Ron se muestra muy nervioso, Harry nota que actúa de manera muy extraña, esta todo el tiempo despistado, no toma atención en clases, incluso menos de la que tomaba antes, y en los recesos se comporta nervioso cuando están los cuatro juntos, nota que intenta hablar con Kitty, pero es como si no se atreviera. A la hora de almuerzo, antes de entrar en el gran salón Harry le pide a Ron que lo acompañe a hablar con Mcgonagall, Ron lo mira extrañado pero le sigue, al rato nota que Harry se dirige a un pasillo desierto, en el Harry le pregunta a Ron

–Bueno, dime, ¿Qué te sucede?- Ron lo mira extrañado –has estado inquieto toda la mañana- Ron se sonroja y le dice

–Tu sabes que ella me gusta, es que es tan linda…- entonces Ron se detiene y Harry lo presiona para que siga

– bueno ¿y?…. ¿que hay con ello, no es novedad Ron- le dice Harry haciendo que este se sonroje

–es…es solo que quiero que ella me acompañe al baile de la fiesta de Halloween, pero…no me atrevo a pedírselo- Harry se sorprende –"no puedo creer que sea eso lo que a tenido inquieto a Ron toda la mañana, aun que no es raro, se perfectamente lo difícil que es intentar invitar a una chica, por cierto yo tampoco he invitado a nadie aun, podría pedirle a… pero tampoco me atrevo a pedírselo jejeje"- pensó Harry pues quería ayudar a su amigo. Al final han terminado los dos riendo por no saber como invitar a una chica a un simple baile.

Al caer la noche Ron se disculpa inventando una excusa, como lo ha hecho ya desde hace más de un mes, a Harry se le ocurre una idea, y en cuanto Ron sale por el retrato de la señora gorda Harry corre a la habitación y saca de su baúl la capa invisible, se la pone cuidando que lo tape por completo y comienza a seguir a Ron y solo se percata de hacia donde va cuando llegan al séptimo piso-"¡¡¿Qué, ¿la sala multipropósitos? Y ¿Qué viene a hacer Ron acá?"-. Ambos chicos entran en la sala multipropósito y Harry se queda anonadado al ver en ella a Kitty que estaba alongando –"¿Kitty, esto me parece muy raro ya"-,

disculpa por la demora, es que no pude venirme antes- se disculpo Ron con la chica

OH! no importa, yo he llegado hace poco también- le dijo ella, Harry vio que Ron entraba al camarín y que cuando salía también se ponía a calentar, Harry se sentó en un rincón y se puso a ver la clase, de vez en cuando intentaba hacer alguno de los pasos que ellos hacían pero le resultaba realmente incomodo con la capa invisible puesta, tenia que cuidar que no se le corriera por lo cual tenia muy poco éxito en sus intentos.

Transcurrida una hora y media que por alguna extraña razón a Harry se le hizo más corta de lo que era, vio que se detenían y se alistaban para salir, se aseguro que la capa lo cubriera por completo y los siguió, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor, si no que al baño de los prefectos –"estos dos tienen mas sorpresas de las que pensaba, no solo se han estado viendo en secreto, Ron toma clases de baile y ahora esto…"-pensaba y sacaba conclusiones Harry, los siguió y entro con ellos, se percato que ambos traían bañador bajo la túnica, Harry noto a Ron un tanto nervioso y que murmuraba algo entre dientes mientras miraba fijamente a Kitty, la cual le explicaba que tendrían que suspender las clases por los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Ron, pero él no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, ni siquiera la escuchaba, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y murmuraciones que estaba sordo, Harry se acerco a él para escuchar lo que decía

–vamos Ron, ten valor, que para eso eres un Gryffindor ¿no, tu puedes hacerlo, puedes invitarla a la fiesta de Halloween, valor Ron, valor, que si no se te adelanta alguien mas y se funan tus planes- Harry rió por lo bajo, ya sabia que él quería invitarla y que estaba nervioso por ello, pero nunca creyó que tanto, cuando por fin se decidió, Ron se acerco a Kitty y la agarro de las manos, ella lo miro dulcemente

¿sucede algo Ron, has estado muy distraído hoy, y un poco torpe si me permites decírtelo- fue entonces cuando –Kitty… ¿tienes pareja para el baile?- le pregunto notoriamente ruborizado Ron.


	5. Quinto capitulo: Mi primer beso

**Este capitulo me ha quedado muy cortito, es importante pero es súper transitorio a la vez, espero que eso no les moleste, lamento haber sido estricta con el numero de reviews jejeje, pero bueno ustedes entienden esto no.**

**Bueno ha habido mucha gente que ha visitado mi fic sin ser parte de la gente de y no han podido dejar reviews, para eso les dejo mi mail, a esas personas y los que quieran comunicarse directamente conmigo y hacer preguntas y esas cosas. Pues aquí esta, pueden decir y enviar lo que quieran jejeje felicitaciones tomates, criticas (que siempre son constructivas jejeje), menos virus por favor .**

**Bueno ahora contesto a los Reviews:**

**Yare: **sabia que me odiarías jejeje pero bueno de eso se trata no? De dejar en sus pensó para que quieras seguir leyendo jejeje, este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero se vienen unos conflictos que se te gustara leer, estaré leyendo "fin de semana con mis suegros" OK?. Sorry por no actualizar tan pronto pero luego tengo una función de danza y debo aprenderme una coreografía y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya la próxima semana actualizare mas luego ya?.

**Stacie-Yuka:** jajajaja a mi también me encanta Ron jejeje y no te preocupes muy pronto estarás sabiendo que pasa con "TU"Harry jejeje, gracias por estar ahí, si necesito algo me comunico contigo ¿vale?

**Dark Lady Evans: **espero que pronto puedas leer los otros capítulos, jejeje y espero que te gusten tanto como el primero, fin de año? De donde eres, acá en Chile el año recién comienza jejeje, bueno va mas menos en la mitad jejeje ahorita estoy con una función de danza que se me viene encima pero en cuanto pueda te leeré OK?

**CoNnY-B:** tienes razón, no debo ser tan exigente con los reviews, pero me encantaría recibir de todos los que leen jejeje, espero que te guste este capitulo también jejeje besos

**Bueno no los molesto mas y, acá va el quinto capitulo, disfrútenlo mucho **

**Quinto capitulo: Mi primer beso**

Ella se puso un tanto nerviosa,

-bueno he rechazado un par de invitaciones…-, ron se decepciono un poco –"realmente quería ir con ella, pero si ha rechazado a varios ya, quizás sea que no quiera ir al baile"- pensó hasta que ella agrego

–…estaba esperando que tu lo hicieras- Ron se sorprendió muchísimo, ella lo miro, estaba notoriamente sonrojada, y le pregunto

–ohh, ¿acaso ya tienes pareja?- entonces Ron le respondió rápido

–No, no tengo, es que si quería invitarte, ¡me encantaría que fueras conmigo!- en un tono muy entusiasmado

–Entonces, ¿vamos juntos?- ella le sonríe y le dice

–¡¡ porsupesto!-

"el baile será la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo mucho que me gusta"- pensó Ron, en eso ella se acerca a él y tiernamente deposita un beso en sus labios. Ron no podía pensar, un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo y sus labios haciéndolo sentir bajo el encantamiento paralizador, las rodillas le temblaban y sentía como su rostro subía de temperatura, cuando se distanciaron, él con uno de sus dedos toco los labios de la chica dibujando su forma, y pasando a quitar uno de sus cabellos mojados de la cara, se acerco, rozo sus labios con los de ella, así como probándolos, pudo sentir como ella temblaba, entonces un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ella, haciéndola sentir que levitaba, separaron sus labios, el la quedo viendo y la abrazo.

Harry no puede evitar sentir celos de Ron, así que decide salir de allí, esta tan enojado que ni siquiera verifica si la capa lo cubre, -"están tan en lo suyo que no se darán cuenta"- pienso, así que solo se acerco a la puerta y se marcho.

Ron vuelve a mirar a Kitty a los ojos

–Me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos, allá en Diagon Alley, me quede prendado de ellos, realmente me gustas-, ella se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, pero Ron la tomo del mentón y la besó.

Cuando Harry llega a la sala común se sienta cerca del fuego a pensar, -"Ron no tiene la culpa, no claro que no la tiene, que Cho Chang no me haya dado un Primer beso de lo mas espectacular no tiene nada que ver con Ron, al contrario, debería estar contento por él por fin logro lo que quería"-, así que se calmo y espero a que su amigo volviera para felicitarlo.

Cuando ron volvió del baño de los prefectos, venia tan contento que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Harry hasta que este le dijo

–¡¡felicitaciones!- Ron lo miro y de inmediato se puso colorado

– ¿Como es que lo sabes?- le pregunto Ron y Harry le dijo

¿saber que?- Ron lo miro extrañado

– ¿es que no tienes nada que contarme?-

Ron se acerca y se sienta cerca de su amigo y emocionado le cuenta todo, cuando acaba le pregunta

–Pero, ¿como es que lo sabias?-, y Harry le mostró la capa invisible, Ron se sorprende había olvidado la capa invisible por completo,

me habría servido mucho en aquellos días en que se nos pasaba la hora y tenia que estar huyendo de Filch- Harry entonces le pregunto

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?- y Ron le responde

–lo siento Harry, en un principio fue por que no quería ilusionarme mucho, no sabia por que ella tenia tanto interés en conocerme y…bueno tu entiendes ¿no?-

admito que el habría hecho lo mismo en tu caso Ron, y aprovecho de admitirte que me han dado celos al verlos juntos, recordé lo que tuve con Cho y bueno, es que cuando ella t yo no s besamos… bueno, lo de ustedes fue tan especial…-, Ron le da un empujoncito haciéndole burla

que tonto que eres al recordar aquello tan desagradable Harry-, entonces Harry aprovecha para preguntarle

–Ron, ¿por que has vuelto tú solo?-

después del baño Kitty pasa a las duchas para lavarse el cabello, y de paso no levantar sospechas, tu sabes que si volviéramos noche por medio juntos a la sala común a tan altas horas levantaríamos sospechas, por eso que siempre vuelvo yo primero-le explico a su amigo,-que tal si ya nos vamos a dormir, las clases son agotadoras y estoy cansadísimo- le pide Ron, Harry le dice

–ya lo creo, intente hacer lo que hacían y me ha costado muchísimo, además, después de tanto salto cualquiera termina agotado- y ambos muchachos se van a dormir.

A al mañana siguiente Ron espero a Kitty en la sala común, cuando ella bajo él la beso en los labios algo tímido, deseándole, muy sonrojado, los buenos días,

¿Ron, yo me preguntaba… ¿tú deseas que todos sepan de lo nuestro, yo no quiero ocultar nada, pero si tu prefieres que quede en secreto…-, Ron con una sonrisa le dice

– ¿sabes? si por mi fuera me montaba en mi escoba y se lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos para que estos lo divulgaran hasta el ultimo confín de la Tierra, me gustaría que todos supieran lo feliz que soy de que me ames, ya sean magos o Muggles- le contesta Ron a lo que ella le ha preguntado,

eres muy dulce- le dice ella y lo besa.

Ron la tomó de la mano y se paseo orgulloso hasta llegar al gran comedor donde todos detuvieron sus conversaciones al ver a la nueva pareja entrar por la puerta. Noto que habían muchos rostros enfadados, supuso que eran los que habían invitando Kitty al baile, o los que pretendían invitarla, pero noto uno en especial, el de Malfoy, Ron pudo ver odio en su rostro, aunque eso no fuera del todo raro, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver como Crabbe le susurraba algo al oído y al minuto después este casi le rompía la nariz de un golpe, se paraba indignado y se marchaba echándole una mirada asesina antes a Ron.

Ron no tenia claro por que podría haber reaccionado así, pero no le importaba, eso no opacaría su alegría.

Al llegar donde sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, les contó lo que sucedía entre él y Kitty,

¡¡¡¡ ¿Que!-Ginny era la más incrédula,

no puedo creer que mi hermano este de novio, es que ¿como alguien podría soportarlo?- se preguntaba esta ante la mirada asesina que Ron le echaba por lo que decía sobre él, luego venia Neville, quien como siempre no atinaba a una -¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto, ¿de que me peri?-

Ron lamento decirte que yo ya lo sabia todo- admitió Hermione, Ron la miro extrañado al igual que el resto,

desde el principio ya me había hecho muy buena amiga de Kitty, y le hacia de confidente siempre que volvía muy tarde en la noche, ella siempre me contaba que le gustabas tu Ron y me platicaba de las cosas que hacían en las clases- Ron entonces miro a ambas chicas con ojos asesinos

–lo siento mucho Ron, no te enojes con Hermione, yo le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie- le pidió disculpas agregando una pequeña sonrisa de "lo siento", Ron dio un suspiro y dijo –ah, a ti no puedo reclamarte nada, pero se supone que ella es mi amiga, me habría facilitado mucho las cosas- todos se rieron y se sentaron a desayunar.


	6. Sexto Capitulo: Quidditch y Halloween

**Bueno aquí esta por fin el sexto capitulo, me ha costado arreglarlo por que mi pantalla esta un poco mala, se ve todo borroso, así que les pido disculpas si de repente hay algunas incoherencias.**

**Ahora a lo nuestro, este es un capitulo que personalmente me gusta mucho, junto con el que viene, pues comienzan a suceder algunas cosas no muy agradables y se comienza a notar algunas extrañas formas de actuar en algunos personajes, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Ahora contesto los reviews, a los cuales debo agradecer por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme, me hace muy feliz leerlo por que se si lo que estoy haciendo gusta y si hay algo mal poder remediarlo jejeje, bueno aquí va:**

Dark Lady Evans: muchas gracias por tu revió, y tranquila que entiendo que la escuela es muy importante jejeje, de todos modos gracias por tomarte el tiempo

Que bueno que te este gustando, pero... ¿Cómo que casi perfecta para Ron, Kitty **ES** perfecta para Ron jejeje. Gracias por tus halagos, y estaré esperando con ansias tu próximo review, se que llegaras luego hasta este capitulo, ojala te guste.

Yare: jejeje ya me habías asustado con eso de que el capitulo no te había gustado pero que bueno que te guste mi fic y claro que leeré "un fin de semana con mis suegros" y lo que avanzaste de "jóvenes rebeldes", pero en cuanto me desocupe des mis deberes, (¬¬ ya me gustaría desocuparme luego, es k quiero puro leerlos jejeje) ojala te haya ido bien en tu examen de matemáticas, a mi me cuestan muchísimo ¬¬, me llevo con ellas tan bien como Harry con Draco .

CoNnY-B: jejeje me parece que quedaste con gusto apoco, y me parece comprensible, pero bueno, ahora subo un capitulo mas largo

Edysev: que rico que hayas aceptado mi invitación me alegra mucho, se que Rowling deja pistas k ron y Hermione se atraen jejeje pero es k si Kitty se quedaba con ron, tenia que tener alguien del grupito que la ayudara jejeje y como Harry no tenia que saber, pues por eso jejeje. Respondiendo a tu duda, Kitty si conoce a Sirius, de hecho todos en el mundo mágico lo conocen, y cuando se escapo de Azkaban salio en las noticias y toso, pero no es k sea pariente ni nada es solo que le teme como todos los demás. La otra duda, si es latina jejeje tienes un muy buen ojo, jejeje que bueno que te guste la forma de ser de Ron, también es así como me lo imagino , bueno si no fuera así, no lo describiría de esa forma ¿no, jejeje en este capitulo sabrás quien es la pareja de Harry jejeje. Ojala te den mas ganas de escribir sobre el pelirrojo mas lindo de todo el mundo mágico, es k me encanta ¡. Gracias por el dato de los RR, lo arreglo de inmediato, aun que de todos modos nadie me ha enviado uno . Cariños

Srita-lunatica: amiga, que bueno que te guste!. Gracias por todo tu apoyo jejeje y ya se que sabes que es lo que pasara jejeje, pero no lo cuentes todavía que es una sorpresa jejeje.

Dark Lady Evans: (again) jejeje no te preocupes por lo del tiempo jejeje disfruta tus vacaciones, que lindo el beso ¿no, jejeje es todo tierno. Que rico que tengan vacaciones de verano jejeje acá es invierno y hace mucho pero mucho frío, es inaguantable. Gracias por tus reviews

**Bueno y ahora el fic, ¡¡¡disfrútenlo!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sexto capitulo: Quidditch y Halloween**

A si transcurrieron los días, Ron suspendió sus clases de danza pues tenia entrenamiento de Quidditch casi todos los días, pero eso no le importaba pues ahora veía a Kitty todos los días junto a sus amigos.

Por fin había llegado el 31 de octubre, todos estaban emocionados y se preparaban para el baile que habría aquella noche, las casas estaban siendo rigurosamente arregladas para la ocasión al igual que el gran comedor que era el más importante por que ahí se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Ron estaba un tanto nervioso

Harry, no se que hacer, como en el baile anterior no le preste atención a mi acompañante, realmente no se como comportarme, no quiero arruinarlo, quiero que sea la mejor noche para Kitty- le comentaba Ron a Harry

Ron cálmate, quisiera darte un buen consejo, pero yo tampoco le preste mucha atención a mi pareja en el anterior baile- trataba de calmarlo Harry pero se encontraba en una situación similar a la de su amigo.

Ron en eso recuerda que no sabe con quien va su amigo, así k le pregunta

por cierto Harry, ¿con quien vas tu al baile?-

Pero grande es su sorpresa Cuándo Harry le dice

ah pues voy con Hermione, aquella vez que platicamos sobre como invitarías a Kitty al baile me di cuenta que no tenia pareja todavía, y como no pensaba esperar hasta el ultimo día como la vez anterior, se me ocurrió que si iba con Hermione estaríamos los cuatro juntos y lo pasaríamos mejor-

-¿te ha costado mucho convencer a Hermione de que fuera contigo?- le pregunto Ron

pues no, le he comentado la idea y a ella también le ha parecido excelente- le comento Harry.

pues es una buena elección- termino por decir Ron.

Al comenzar a atardecer ambas chicas deciden subir a la habitación a arreglarse.

¿Hermione, ¿que es lo que te vas a poner?- le pregunto Kitty a su amiga

bueno, solo tengo la que ocupe en cuarto, pero en realidad me gustaría verme distinta esta vez- le respondió a Kitty,

-yo también tengo solo el de aquella vez, pero conozco un hechizo que nos podría servir, ¿te parece probar?- le sugirió Kitty

¡claro!- le respondió

Decidieron como querían sus trajes, hicieron unos bocetos y Kitty hechizó unas tijeras y unas agujas para que modificaran los que ya tenían. Mientras ellas comenzaron a arreglar sus cabellos, Hermione no savia como arreglar su revoltoso pelo, así que Kitty le sugirió que lo recogiera en una cola y luego lo enrollara sin apretarlo demasiado, lo suficiente para no desarmarse. Mientras Kitty le ayudaba, a Hermione le surgió una duda

¿Kitty, ¿como fue que te enamoraste de Ron?- le pregunto luego de pensarlo un poco

bueno, aquella vez que choque con él en Diagon Alley lo encontré muy atractivo, sus ojos, su cabello, era un chico muy guapo, pero pensé que no lo volvería a ver, luego cuando volví a Hogwarts y lo vi sentí algo dentro mío que me decía que no era solo casualidad que lo volviera a ver, así que hice todo lo posible por acercarme a él pero nunca podía, Un día le pregunte a una de mis ex compañeras

…**Flash back…**

¿quien es el?- le pregunto Kitty apuntando a Ron a su amiga

-¿el pelirrojo? Ah! Es Weasley, el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, al principio no era muy bueno pero mejoró justo a tiempo, creo que le faltaba confianza, fue gracias a él que ganamos la copa de Quidditch el año pasado-le contesto la amiga

Kitty lo miro un poco mas, "realmente es muy guapo" pensó

…**fin del Flash back…**

entonces averigüé que días tenían entrenamiento y escribí una nota para conocerlo, y bueno… conversamos de muchas cosas y me pidió que le diera clases de danza…- le contaba Kitty pero Hermione la detuvo

¡¿Qué!- le Grito sin darse cuenta Hermione

Kitty le explico sobre eso pero Hermione no se lo podía creer.

Para cuando acabaron de arreglar sus cabellos, sus vestidos estaban listos, ambas se los pusieron, terminaron de arreglarse y Kitty con un movimiento de su varita transformo dos prendedores viejos en unos nuevos con unas exóticas mariposas

jejeje es que soy muy buena en Transformaciones- agrego Kitty un poco risueña

Kitty se puso su broche en el pelo, mientras Hermione lo puso en un costado de su vestido, ambas estaban listas y ansiosas de bajar a disfrutar de la fiesta. Mientras Ron y Harry esperaban a las chicas en la sala común de Gryffindor, al verlas bajar por las escaleras de los dormitorios se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer el cambio que habían tenido, Hermione llevaba un vestido celeste y su cabello lo traía recogido en un moño que le quedaba muy Hermoso, Cristina en cambio traía un vestido verde-azulado con un gran escote en la espalda, y aunque su cabello también estaba recogido en un moño lo adornaba una bella mariposa anaranjada.

Los chicos les dijeron lo hermosas que se veían y tomándolas del brazo se dirigieron al gran salón. Ya allí Harry saco a bailar a Hermione

Creo que te burlaras de mí, con todas las clases que me has dado…- le decía Ron apenado

pero, ¿por que?- le pregunto Kitty

es que no se como bailar esto- termino Ron

debimos haberlo practicado antes, pero no te preocupes que yo te guío- le dijo ella.

Así salieron a bailar, en eso se les acerca Malfoy que bailaba con Pansy Parkinson

mira Pansy, ¿Cómo es posible que un Weasley pueda tener algo tan bueno?-

A Pansy no pareció gustarle mucho el chiste, Ron miro con odio a Malfoy y cuando iba a sacar su varita Kitty lo toma del brazo

no le prestes atención, así no nos arruinara la noche – le dijo ella llevándoselo lejos de Malfoy

Ron se ha puesto un poco rojo realmente el quería que fuera la mejor noche de todas y Draco no iba a arruinársela con sus comentarios.

Siguieron bailando gran parte de la noche, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron subir a la sala común.

Al llegar allí se percatan de que todos están abajo, así que decidieron sentarse a conversar frente al fuego, en eso Kitty recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, Ron se pone nervioso, ella lo mira y deposita un tierno beso en los labios del chico, lo mira a los ojos, el acaricia su cara y ella vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez algo mas intenso que la vez anterior, y cada vez va profundizando mas el beso y llenándolo de pasión.

De pronto aparecen Harry y Hermione por el retrato de la Sra. gorda, Kitty y Ron se separan muy sonrojados pero sus manos siguen juntas. Harry mira a Ron y le sonríe picaramente, Hermione invita a Kitty a dormir, ella se despide de Ron pero este la jala del brazo y la besa, así la deja ir, ambas chicas desaparecen por las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas. Harry da un codazo a Ron en las costillas, el cual se sonroja. Así ambos chicos se vana a dormir.

La siguiente semana fue la peor de todas, al parecer a la profesora Mcgonagall no le importo que ese fin de semana tuvieran partido de Quidditch, pues les dio mucha tarea, y al parecer a Katie Bell esto no parecía importarle pues les dio entrenamiento todos los días. Harry y Ron apenas se podían levantar en las mañanas y ni hablar de mantenerse atentos a Historia de la magia, el profesor Binns los regaño un buen par de veces por dormirse en su clase.

Por fin llego el día del partido, jugaban Gryffindor y Slytherin, así que la mañana en el gran salón fue complicada, hubo una disputa entre unos alumnos de Slytherin y unos de Gryffindor de segundo año, pero Filch logro apaciguarla. Luego del desayuno Harry Ron y Ginny se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, se cambiaron y salieron a jugar, se oían muchos gritos, y uno que otro Slytherin que aun cantaba "a Weasley vamos a coronar", pero Ron no les presto atención, estaba mas ocupado en buscar a Kitty entre la multitud, hasta que finalmente la encontró, estaba junto a Hermione cerca del borde de las gradas y lo saludaba con mucho animo.

La profesora Hooch dio las últimas instrucciones y toco el silbato, Ron dio una patada en el suelo y se elevo directo a los tres arcos de Gryffindor. La profesora Hooch dio otro silbido y comenzó el parido, la Quaffle le tomo Ginny y de inmediato se dirigió hacia los arcos de Slytherin y estuvo apunto de hacer un tanto si no hubiese sido por una Bludger que le lanzo Goile, que hizo que soltara la Quaffle tomándola un Cazador de Slytherin, quien de inmediato se dirigió peligrosamente a los arcos de Gryffindor, tiro pero Ron atrapo la Quaffle con éxito, y se la devolvió a su hermana.

Así trascurre el partido, Harry mira hacia todos lados sin poder ver la Snitch, al igual que Malfoy, hasta que a los 35 minutos de partido sucede algo que casi hace que se suspenda. Todo transcurría con normalidad, Ginny luchaba por hacer otro tanto, ya llevaban 50 puntos a 0, cuando una Bludger de Crabbe va a dar con la cabeza de Ron, quien no la había visto acercarse por estar pendiente de la Quaffle, Ron cae de su escoba, Kitty ahoga un gemido con sus manos, pero Hermione le indica hacia las gradas donde se encuentra Dumbledore, quien mueve su varita haciendo mas suave el descenso del chico, para cuando llega al suelo las chicas ya están a su lado, Kitty se arrodilla junto a él y toma su mano, una lagrima se asoma por su ojo, Ron abre los ojos y le sonríe, pone su mano en la mejilla de la chica secando con su pulgar la lagrima que ya va en la mitad de la mejilla, la Sra. Pomfrey lo observa

no tiene nada- dice con calma la enfermera del colegio

¿cree poder seguir, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunta la profesora Hooch, Ron se levanta

estoy un poco mareado pero puedo seguir- aseguro el pelirrojo, y tomando su escoba da una patada en el suelo y se eleva nuevamente hacia los aros

Continua el partido, Gryffindor anota 7 tantos mas y Slytherin solo 3 pues a Ron aun le da vueltas la cabeza, en eso Harry ve la Snitch cerca de Ron, vuela a gran velocidad hacia ella, Malfoy lo imita y se acerca peligrosamente, Harry se inclino sobre su escoba aun mas, paso a Malfoy y tomo antes que él la Snitch. La profesora Hooch toco su silbato, todos en las gradas de Gryffindor vitoreaban, Ron voló hasta estas y acercándose a su novia la beso en los labios. Esa noche hubo fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta muy altas horas de la noche, y al día siguiente ningún Gryffindor pudo poner atención en clases.

Luego de eso nada podía salir mal, o almenos eso creían ellos, de todos modos en clases ni Snape les dio tarea en toda la siguiente semana y eso tenia a todos de muy buen humor.

Los chicos pasaban sus últimos días sin lluvias en los jardines de Hogwarts. Pero no para todos era todo perfecto, en los obscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, cerca del aula de pociones, dos chicos tramaban un sucio plan.


	7. Séptimo: El Águila y la Serpiente

**Hola de nuevo jeje quiero disculparme primero que todo, es que hasta el 16 de julio, es posible que no actualice, se me vienen los exámenes en la U por lo que no podré escribir, mucho ensayo.**

**Bueno pero por ahora les dejo, esto, espero que les guste, paso a contestar los reviews:**

**CoNnY-B**: jaja gracias por tu review, jeje que bueno que te gustara, este capitulo no es tan largo, pero los próximos si lo serán jeje.

**Stacie-Yuka**: no importa si no puedes dejar un review en los capitulo, devez en cuando claro, es comprensible eso de la ventanilla, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero tu review, y espero que puedas dejar uno jeje.

**Edysev**: jeje lo de Harry y Hermione lo veremos mas adelante jeje jaja por lo de Snape jeje creo k es un misterio misterioso, o la magia de Halloween jeje y con lo del final del capitulo, pues andas bien cerca jeje ya lo veras ahorita en este jeje.

**Srita-lunatica**: amiga! Por eso d k te pierdes he tomado la decisión que solo lo leas por este medio, jeje así no te pierdes y esta en sorpresa lo que viene jeje, por lo d como se enamoro kitty de Ron jeje si me quedo cortito, talvez haga otro fic paralelo donde lo explique mejor jeje que te parece?

**Yare**: tranquila que yo no mato a nadie por demorarse con un review jeje, k lata lo de tu ordenador, eso me paso hace un tiempo y casi muero, que bueno que ese capitulo sea el k mas te haya gustado jeje pero espero que los que vengan te gusten mas, aun k este es bien cortito YY. gracias

**Kei-Kugodgy**: woooo k cool, jeje k bakan que llegaras mediante mi fotolog gracias por lo de las imágenes, espero que leas el fic luego y me des tu opinión y claro que me paso por tus fic, y te daré mi opinión también jeje cariños

**Bueno aquí va el capitulo, que lo disfruten **

**Séptimo capitulo: El Águila y la Serpiente se unen contra el León**

¿y por que quieres separarla de Weasley?- decía una delgada chica de largos cabellos negros que llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw

creo que eso no te incumbe Chang, pero bueno, ¿aceptas el trato?- dijo el chico de mirada maliciosa a la chica llamada Cho Chang

"mmm y de esa manera podría sacar celos a Harry, así volvería a ser mío…"- Pensó Cho –aceptó el trato Malfoy, estaré en contacto contigo para que estés en el lugar correcto, en el momento preciso- y ambos estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato.

Cho luego de eso siguió muy de cerca, y lo más que podía a la pareja, hasta que un día escucho una conversación que le serviría de mucho en su plan con Draco:

¿Ron?... ¿vamos a retomar las clases no?- le pregunto Kitty

–¡¡claro, justamente iba a proponértelo, además…así podemos estar un tiempo solos- le respondió el dejando notoriamente rojo su rostro al decir esto ultimo

Cho abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando oyó la hora y el lugar en el que se reunirían, ahora solo debía avisar a Draco y ver que Harry lo viera todo. Ya estaba todo planeado.

Así la chica de Ravenclaw comenzó a mover os hilos para lograr su cometido, primero envió una lechuza a Harry, citándolo el lunes al aula que esta al lado del tapiz de Barrabas a las 19:00hrs., pero pidiéndole que fuera solo, simulando ser una admiradora. Al parecer esa parte del plan resulto bien, pues Cho lo vio al desayuno leyendo la nota y ocultándola con rapidez.

Luego se junto con Draco pidiéndole que a la hora predicha siguiera en silencio a Cristina, para así asegurarse de estar al lado correcto del pasillo esperándola cuando ella huyera del lugar, y finalmente se aseguro que Cristina y Ron no se vieran la ultima media hora antes, para que esto sucediera le envió a Ron una nota (simulando ser Kitty quien la enviaba) pidiéndole que llegara cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.

Todo estaba listo, el plan marchaba sobre ruedas, solo faltaba que las victimas llegaran a la trampa.

Eran ya las 19:00hrs. Y como había predestinado, Ron ya se encontraba en el corredor del séptimo piso, Cho respiro hondo y comenzó a acercarse, Ron la vio y se sobresalto

¿que haces aquí Weasley?- le pregunto ella intentando parecer lo mas natural posible

ah…nada, esperaba a alguien…- le respondió él algo nervioso

En eso Cho se da cuenta que Harry ha llegado, pero este al ver que ya había gente allí se oculto a la vuelta de una de las esquinas del corredor, Cho esbozo una sonrisa, ya solo faltaba una persona, pero ella esperaba que llegara justo a ver lo que ocurrió a continuación. Cho le dio la vuelta a Ron para quedar de espaldas a Harry, Ron comenzaba a inquietarse, Cho parecía no querer irse y eso no le favorecía en sus planes

–ah…y tu, ¿que haces aquí?- termino por preguntarle para que ella asustara y se largara rápido, pero Cho adoptando un tono meloso en su voz le dijo algo que Ron no pensaba escuchar

–Weasley yo…yo te seguí, quería hablar contigo…- Ron se puso un tanto nervioso

–"¿por que Cho se me acerca tanto, esto no me huele bien"- pensó el pelirrojo que no quería que Cho se enterara de sus clases con Kitty

– ¿ah si?... y ¿Qué querías hablar?- Cho miro de reojo hacia las escaleras y sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que se apresuro

–bueno pues…que tu me gustas Weasley- Ron la miro incrédulo

–jaja, lo siento pero yo…- Ron no alcanzo a decir nada mas pues en ese instante Cho Chang lo beso, Ron estaba inmóvil que se pensaba Cho que hacia, ya todo el colegio sabia que el y Kitty estaban juntos, Cho dejo de besarlo y de pronto Ron sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta tan inmóvil como antes.

Sus ojos vieron algo que deseo nunca haber visto, Kitty estaba allí, parada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando como Ron había besado a Cho, ella llevo una de sus manos a su boca y salio corriendo.

Ron miro a Cho y vio que al final del pasillo estaba Harry, y que este lo miraba con enojo y luego se marchaba, volvió a mirar a Cho ella lo abrazo y volvió a besarlo, pero Ron volviendo en si le dijo

–Cho… yo pensé que te gustaba Harry, además que tu no me gustas, a mi me gusta la chica que tu acabas de hacer salir de mi vida, ahora, si me lo permites, iré a ver si puedo recobrarla- Ron se marcho pensando donde podría estar Kitty, tenia que explicarle lo que ahí había ocurrido, no había sido su culpa, y menos que nada lo había querido así.

Kitty bajaba las escaleras corriendo mientras con una de sus manos intentaba, inútilmente, secarse las lagrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, en eso escucha una voz

– ¿Estas bien?- ella miro alrededor y vio a Draco

–No fastidies ahora Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres?- pero él acercándose le preguntó

¿estas bien, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Kitty lo miro y vio en el una mirada bondadosa, una mirada que nunca pensó ver en un chico de Slytherin

Estaba tan desesperada por desahogarse con alguien que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento lo hizo, pero estaba abrazada a Draco, quien acariciaba su cabeza tratando de calmarla, Kitty volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

Gracias, necesitaba eso, de veras muchas gracias- siguió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Malfoy en cuanto la vio desaparecer esbozo una sonrisa de victoria, ya tenía su confianza.

Ese día se había puesto a llover cerca del medio día, así que para el atardecer eran cortinas de agua las que caían del cielo, aunque, al parecer, a Kitty eso no pareció importarle, si lo que quería era desaparecer pensó que lo mejor era salir del castillo, escondiéndose en el campo de Quidditch, el problema era que no había como esconderse de la lluvia

buen momento para que los camarines estén serrados y yo sin mi varita, baya suerte la que tengo, maldito día este- se dijo en voz baja sin parar de llorar, la lluvia no era la que le aportaba y como ya estaba cansada solo se sentó apoyada en uno de los postes del campo bajo la lluvia.

Ya era de noche y pasaban de las 10 cuando Ron entro preocupado en la sala común de Gryffindor, en ella estaba Hermione que cepíllala el pelo de Crookshanks, Ron la miro desesperado

–Hermione, ¿sabes donde esta Kitty?- le pregunto

Hermione negó con la cabeza – no, pero… ¿sabes que es lo que le ocurre a Harry, hace un rato llego muy enfadado y se encerró en la habitación de los chicos- le pregunto algo preocupada por Harry.

Ron le contó a Hermione lo ocurrido aquella tarde, Hermione no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que a Cho todavía le gustaba Harry

–Pues yo pensaba lo mismo, pero me quedo bastante claro que ya no- le cometo Ron

Debemos ir a hablar con Harry, debemos aclarar este malentendido- le sugirió Hermione.

Así lo hicieron, mucho les costo convencer a Harry de que los escuchara y al final

reconozco que no serias capas de hacer una cosa así, se que la amas mucho Ron- reconoció Harry

debemos ir a buscarla de inmediato, debe estar pasándola mal, y pensando quizás que cosas de mi, talvez ya ni siquiera me quiera- dice Ron –tranquilo Ron, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, es probable que ella no quiera escucharte ahora- lo convence Harry.

–es cierto Ron, mañana veremos como lo arreglamos todo, así también estará mas tranquila- lo calma Hermione, pero Ron esta muy preocupado y no deja de pensar que talvez pudo evitar ese beso. Así los amigos se van a dormir aun que es poco lo que Ron duerme, casi la nada.


	8. Octavo: la oportunidad de Draco

**Bueno acá esta la entrega del octavo capitulo, reitero, disculpen la demora pero estaba en exámenes, pero ahora que he salido de todo ya, pues les entrego este capitulo, creo k me quedo cortito también, pero se recompensara con los que vienen, gomennasai**

**Bueno ahora respondo a sus reviews:**

**Edysev:** con respecto a lo de Cho pues no tengo nada que decir jeje si que es una zorra, se nota? Jeje, y respecto a lo de ron, quien no se queda paralizado si de un momento a otro te sueltan sin haber sospechas previas algo así? Creo que lo de harry se queda claro, puede que aun le guste un poco Cho, como puede que se enojara por lo que su amigo hizo, que bueno que te gustara de todos modos, espero tu post por este capitulo, aun que lamento decirte que este también es cortito YY, pero veras que sorpresas trae .

**Yare:** de ti siempre puedo esperar un review, eso me alegra mucho , tranquila que ya veras que pasa entre esta pareja

**Srita-Lunática:** amiga! No vale eh que ya conoces la historia jeje pero tranquila que cada vez que la subo, le arreglo o agrego algunas cosas

**poterfan17:** bueno aquí esta el octavo, ojala te guste tanto como los capítulos anteriores

**Rominikst Gathrell**: se que vas recién en el primer capitulo, jeje espero que llegues pronto a este y me digas que te parece jeje y te llevaras una gran sorpresa con cristina jeje, gracias por leerlo

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste **

**Octavo capitulo: La oportunidad de Draco**

A la mañana siguiente había dejado de llover y un sol hermoso iluminaba el cielo de la mañana, por alguna razón que él no entendió, Draco decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts antes del desayuno, tomando como camino el que conducía al campo de Quidditch.

Al llegar allí se percato que alguien estaba sentado bajo los aros

¡bah! ¿Quien podrá ser?- se pregunto el rubio chico de Slytherin.

Camino lentamente para ver quien era cuando se percato que era Cristina

- pero… ¿que hace ella aquí?- corrió hacia ella y noto que estaba mojada, llevo una de sus manos a la cara de la chica para despertarla pero solo consiguió notar que ardía en fiebre, desesperado miro para todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerca se quito su capa la rodeo con ella, la tomo en brazos y la condujo devuelta al castillo, hacia la enfermería.

Cuando estaba en el vestíbulo encontró a un grupo de alumnos

-¡hey ustedes, vallan a buscar ayuda, ¡rápido, ¿no ven que esto es urgente?..., y ustedes, ayúdenme a llevarla con la Sra. Pomfrey- les grito Draco al grupo de alumnos que de inmediato obedecieron a sus ordenes.

Al llegar a la enfermería la Sra. Pomfrey corrió hacia ellos

- ¿que ha ocurrido señor Malfoy, necesito saberlo para saber que medicamento suministrar- le pregunto a Draco en cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta para así saber que hacer

-pónganla sobre esa camilla- dijo a los alumnos que con Draco la cargaba

-bueno yo solo la he encontrado esta mañana en el campo de Quidditch, estaba mojada y ardiendo en fiebre, inconsciente, Sra. Pomfrey- le respondió obediente el chico de Slytherin que estaba preocupado por la salud de la chica.

En eso llego Laura Madley, alumna de Hufflepuff con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor,

-¿que le ocurre Sra. Pomfrey?- pregunto de inmediato Mcgonagall corriendo al lado de Cristina muy asustada al verla en ese estado

-bueno, el alumno Malfoy la ha encontrado en los jardines de la escuela, inconsciente, empapada y ardiendo en fiebre, solo debe ser gripe, pero prefiero dejarla bajo vigilancia unos días- le respondió la enfermera, Mcgonagall miro a Malfoy, luego hacia la puerta de la enfermería,

-bueno ya han oído, no es nada grave, pueden retirarse a desayunar- Mcgonagall echó a todos los mirones y luego volvió a mirar a Draco

-¿así que tu la encontraste?- dijo en un tono severo

–este…si- respondió Malfoy

– ¿y la trajiste de inmediato, ¿eso no es un poco raro de tu parte?- volvió a preguntar Mcgonagall, había sido sarcástica, pero en verdad esa no era una actitud normal de Draco, menos con un Gryffindor, y menos con una amiga de Potter.

–bueno pues, supongo que si, pero ¿quien deja tirado a alguien que esta enfermo?- dijo el colocándose rojo de inmediato y evadiendo la mirada de la profesora

–bueno, 10 puntos para Slytherin, Sra. Pomfrey, ¿podría mandarme llamar cuando la chica despierte?-dijo entre risas, la Sra. Pomfrey asintió

Malfoy no estaba muy contento por los puntos, la verdad era que por primera vez no le importaba haber ganado puntos para su casa, lo había hecho por que le preocupaba Cristina, pero bueno, no iba a alegar por ellos, ya se los habían dado y eso era bueno.

Cuando Harry Ron y Hermione bajan a tomar desayuno, se percatan de que algo raro ocurre, pues la mayoría de los alumnos conversan en tonos preocupados

-¿que estará sucediendo?-se pregunto Hermione mirando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en eso se les acerca Colin Creevey

– ¿Supieron que encontraron a una alumna de nuestra casa en el campo de Quidditch, que estaba muy mal, inconsciente o algo así- les comento el despistado chico de Gryffindor

Ron se preocupo un poco, esperaba que no fuera Kitty, Harry lo miro

-Colin, ¿de casualidad sabes de quien se trata?- le pregunto Harry para disipar las dudas de Ron, Colin confirmo las sospechas de Ron diciendo

-es Cristina, un alumno de Slytherin la ha encontrado- los ojos de Ron se abrieron enormemente, Harry y Hermione lo notaron, Ron estaba asustado.

Ron corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Harry y Hermione lo seguían muy de cerca, Rogando los tres por que no fuera Malfoy el que la hubiese encontrado. Pero al llegar a la enfermería sus temores fueron verificados, Draco estaba con ella, sentado al borde de la cama acariciaba su cara sacando el cabello de encima de esta. La Sra. Pomfrey se les apareció de pronto delante de ellos

-no puede haber visitas a esta hora, lo siento chicos, la profesora Mcgonagall fue muy explicita- dijo cerrando la puerta enfrente de los chicos, ron alcanzo a ver como Draco le echaba una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente. Ron agacho la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el aula de encantamientos, Harry fue hasta él y le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero fue cuando noto que a Ron le caían un par de lágrimas de los ojos

-ahora si que la he perdido amigo, ya no puedo hacer nada, Malfoy se encargara de ponerla en nuestra contra- le dijo un tanto apenado a Harry, sin este saber que hacer por el, sabia que eso era muy probable.

Pasaron dos días en que los chicos visitaban todos los recreos a su amiga en la enfermería, Draco de vez en cuando estaba allí, y ya a todos les extrañaba que estuviera tan mal.

Cuando Cristina despertó fue a sus amigos a quienes ella primero vio, Harry, luego Hermione, pero cuando su vista se poso en los ojos de Ron una lagrima broto de sus ojos

-vete por favor- le pidió con voz débil al pelirrojo y dio vuelta la cabeza, Ron miro a Harry como intentando decirle que era mejor así y se marcho. Hermione abrió la boca pero no alcanzo a decir nada por que Kitty la interrumpió

-no quiero hablar de eso por ahora, por favor no insistan- les rogó la chica aun con una lagrima rodando por su rostro

- ¿como te sientes?- le pregunto Harry, ella intento sonreír

-tengo hambre- les respondió ella, en eso entro Mcgonagall diciendo

–Potter, Granger, vallan a pedir que traigan comida para la Srta. Zavala- los chicos salieron.

La profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a preguntarle a Cristina

- ¿por que ha pasado la noche fuera del castillo Srita. Zavala, ella bajo la vista

-solo son asuntos personales profesora- le respondió tratando de que entendiera que no quería hablar de ello

– ¿Y si le quitara puntos a Gryffindor?- pregunto en un tono un tanto severo

–Lo aceptaría por que me lo merezco profesora- respondió Kitty con una lágrima asomada desde uno de sus ojos.

-si después necesita desahogarse, valla a hablar con migo- le propuso en un tono amable, -gracias profesora-le agradeció un tanto extrañada, era como si Mcgonagall lo supiera todo, justo en ese instante aparecieron Harry y Hermione con una bandeja con comida

–entonces son 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por encontrarse fuera de la sala común en horario indebido señorita Zavala- dijo Mcgonagall y se marcho.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron con ella asta que paso la hora en la que podían estar fuera, que fue cuando se fueron a dormir.

Ya en la sala común Ron se acerco a Harry

-¿como esta ella, debe odiarme- le pregunto Ron

- esta bien pero no nos quiso contar nada de lo ocurrido- le dijo Harry

.- esta muy sentida sabes, tienes que hablar con ella Ron- le propuso Hermione, entonces Ron tomo una decisión.

-Harry, ¿podrías prestarme la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, Voy a pasar la noche en la enfermería junto a Kitty, y como ella no quiere verme, pues mejor me oculto, además así puedo estar seguro de que este bien- le pido Ron a su amigo, quería verla, y así saber si estaba bien, a lo mejor podría explicarle lo que realmente ocurrió.

-claro Ron, ojala no tengas problemas para entrar, y suerte amigo- le deseo Harry mientras iba a su cuarto a buscar lo que Ron le pedía, cuando bajo le entrego el mapa y la capa a Ron

- ¿estas seguro de lo que haces Ron?-le pregunto Harry

- claro, esta es mi ultima oportunidad, antes que Draco lo arruine todo- le respondió el pelirrojo a su amigo

Al llegar a la enfermería la encuentra dormida, siempre oculto bajo la capa, se acerca y se sienta a su lado, la mira mucho rato

-"me siento mal por no haberte ido a buscar esa misma noche, ¿por que no lo habré hecho, que tonto fui, ahora no estarías así, odiándome, te lo habría explicado todo" piensa mientras acaricia su cara, su cabello, se levanta la capa y se acerca para besarla, entonces siente un ruido

-"alguien se acerca"-, se levanta y vuelve a cubrirse con la capa.

Efectivamente alguien iba a ver a Kitty, y para su sorpresa era Malfoy

-"¿que hace el aquí?"- piensa para si, Draco la despierta

-Cristina, ¡¡despierta!- le dice moviéndola para que despierte

-¿eh, ¿Malfoy, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le dijo ella a medio despertar

- bueno es que tenia ganas de ver como estabas, y me he enterado que por fin has despertado- le dijo el sonrojado

-"maldita serpiente, ya te las veras conmigo Malfoy"- pensaba Ron enfadado por no poder hacer nada por que Malfoy se fuera, pues si se descubría solo lograría que Kitty lo Hachara

-discúlpame por no haberte venido a ver hoy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el chico de Slytherin

-bastante mejor, gracias Draco, la Sra. Pomfrey me ha dicho que mañana podré salir de aquí- le agradeció la chica con una sonrisa aun medio dormida

-¿como esta tu animo?- le pregunto Draco, ella comenzó a llorar, abrió su boca para excusarse pero Draco tomo su mentón y acercándose a ella la beso.


	9. Noveno: Reconciliación

**Bueno aquí por fin el noveno capitulo espero que lo disfruten, este me quedo un poquitin mas largo. Ahora a responder los reviews **

**_Nagapva_**: gracias por tu comentario, jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, acá sabrás como reacciona ron , y con gusto leo tu fic, en cuanto suba este capitulo me voy a leerlo.

**_Stacie-Yuka_**: pues si que da coraje con esta parejita, y las cosas aun o acaban de empeoras, UPS, estoy revelando mucha información , por lo de los reviews no te preocupes entiendo que cuando estuvo esto en remodelación anduvo raro , con respecto a Harry pues acá se enteran por los capítulos no hace falta, va en el noveno y tengo traspasados al PC como 17, yo creo k fácil salen veinte.

**_Srita-Lunática_**: ojala lleguen mas reviews, esta vez he tenido 6 y eso es arto para mi , jeje a mi también me sorprende como Draco también tiene su corazoncito gracias de nuevo por tu review.

**_Yare_**: que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo y se que siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo gracias mil de veras. No creas que jóvenes rebeldes no me gusta, es que en tu pagina no me deja dejarlos no se por que, no me sale la cosa esa para dejar review, pero me encanta, no me lo pierdo

**_Edysev_**: jeje que bueno que te gustara este capitulo, que como reacciona Ron? Pues aquí lo veras jeje espero que no te desilusione nada mas, gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mis exámenes, creo que he salido bien en todos muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**_Lucía_** : gracias por tu review lucia que bueno que te guste bueno aquí viene el siguiente capitulo por fin

Bueno y aquí el siguiente capitulo……

**Noveno capitulo: Reconciliación, hemos de descubrir quien fue…**

Kitty quedo paralizada, igual que Ron, Draco la mira a los ojos pero cuando intenta volver a besarla ella se negó,

-Draco a mi… tu no me gustas, a mi me gusta Ron, aun que a el le guste Cho, yo lo quiero demasiado – dijo ella en un tono triste.

Ron esta hecho una furia quiere saltar sobre Draco pero sabe que eso no le conviene pues podría arruinar mas las cosas con Kitty, así que paciente espera, aunque con una furia interior que recorre sus venas.

Draco la mira

-algún día tu corazón me pertenecerá, yo no te haré sufrir como Weasley- le dijo el Rubio chico de Slytherin y se marcho

-"ese Weasley la pagara caro por haberme ganado el corazón de Cristina"- se fue pensando para si.

Kitty se acurruca y en voz alta pregunta

– ¡¿por que tenia que haberte gustado Cho, Ron!- pero entonces ella escucho que alguien decía

–a mi no me gusta Cho, me gustas tu- Kitty se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-por favor no grites, solo escúchame en silencio- le pidió aquella voz,

-te estaba esperando frente a la sala multipropósito cuando apareció Cho Chang, me dijo que yo le gustaba y me beso antes que terminara de decir que ella a mi no me atraía en lo mas mínimo. Siento mucho no haberte dicho esto antes… bueno, ya me marcho, solo quería que supieras que yo solo te quiero a ti- le dijo la voz

-Ron…ven, siéntate aquí- Kitty lo llamo y le pidió que se sentara a su lado, señalándole donde,

Ella estiro sus manos y sintió el lugar donde debería estar su cabeza (recuerden que llevaba la capa), tomo la capa y se la quito de encima

-Ron, lo siento mucho, siento haber dudado de ti, se que serias incapaz de hacer algo así, no se por que lo hice, por que dude, creo que por que ella es muy guapa- ella le pidió disculpas con un tono melancólico, ron la abrazo muy fuerte, ella se separo de el

-Ron… te amo- le dijo ella y en ese instante lo beso

-yo también te amo- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- bueno creo que es mejor que te vallas a dormir- le pidió ella.

-buenas noches, te vendré a buscar mañana, y si me pillo a Malfoy lo convertiré en una babosa gigante por haberse atrevido a besarte- se despidió él junto con un beso, Kitty rió.

Cuando Ron llego a la sala común se dio cuenta que Harry todavía estaba allí con Hermione, pero ambos estaban nerviosos y ruborizados, Harry noto que Ron se veía mas alegre

-¿que ocurrió? le pregunto su amigo

- bueno pues…que Kitty y yo nos hemos reconciliado- le respondió con una alegre sonrisa en la cara, Hermione se alegro mucho, igual que Harry

-eso no es todo, antes de eso he visto como Malfoy la besaba- les contó Ron a sus amigos, los chicos se sorprendieron, en especial Harry, pero Hermione puso una cara de mucho pensar y decidió irse a dormir, Harry y Ron no la entendieron pero también decidieron irse a dormir.

Ya en el dormitorio de los chicos, cambiados y apunto de dormirse,

-¿Harry, ¿que ha ocurrido antes que llegara entre tu y Hermione?- le pregunto sin rodeos Ron, Harry se ruborizo un poco

-bueno… este…estábamos comentando lo que ocurría entre tu y Kitty y como podríamos ayudarlos, cuando sentí la necesidad de decirle lo mucho que ella me gusta, pensé que reaccionaria mal, pero ella me corresponde amigo- le contaba Harry ruborizado

- me acerco a ella y… bueno supongo que entenderás el resto- Harry se ruborizo aun mas

-¿se besaron?- le pregunto Ron impaciente por saber la respuesta

- bueno si pues, luego le dije lo mucho que quería estar a su lado y… le pedí que fuera mi novia- termino por decir Harry

- wow, felicitaciones amigo, además, Hermione es una chica muy linda, ¡hey! Nunca me di cuenta de que ella te gustara, ¿por que no me lo contaste?- se enfado un poco Ron

- lo siento amigo, siento no haberte dicho nada pero es que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de todos modos estamos a mano por que tu tampoco me habías dicho nada de lo que tenían tu y Kitty a principio del año- le explico Harry. Ambos amigos rieron

- OK, estamos a mano, ahora durmamos que estoy muerto- le pidió Ron. Harry le levanto el pulgar como manera de aprobación y se acostó a dormir.

En la mañana los chicos bajaron al gran comedor, estaban llenando sus platos cuando Hermione entro corriendo por la puerta y se fue a sentar frente a ellos

–He descubierto algo que se les va a interesar- dijo ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-¿ Gue ha suedido Hemione ?- pregunto Harry con la boca llena de avena

–OH nada, no ha ocurrido nada-dijo Hermione muy tranquila

-pues entonces, ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?- le pregunto Ron

– ¡No, les diré en cuanto lleguemos a la enfermería, recuerden que hoy sale Kitty- los chicos se levantaron a regañadientes de la mesa para dirigirse a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron allá vieron que Kitty ya estaba en pie, esta al verlos llegar corrió hacia ellos y se les tiro encima dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione iba a empezar a contarles cuando

-Bueno bueno, ya vamos saliendo por que esto no es sala de reuniones -la Sra. Pomfrey los estaba echando de la enfermería,

-bueno entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Ron u poco impaciente por saber que les tenia que decir Hermione

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kitty extrañada

-pasa que Hermione ha descubierto algo pero todavía no nos dice que- le respondió Harry

-si, y necesitamos un lugar para conversar- dijo Hermione pensando

-bueno podríamos ir a la sala común, a esta hora están todos en el comedor, y si no hay mesas lo suficientemente alejadas como para conversar sin ser molestados- sugirió Kitty, Ron la beso

-Por eso te quiero tanto- agrego con una sonrisa.

Entonces se dirigieron todos a la sala común, esperando que no hubiera mucha gente, además tenían que apurarse, las clases comenzaban en media hora y tenían clase doble de pociones con los de Slytherin esa era una de las clases a las que no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Ya en la sala común se sentaron en un rincón donde

-bueno anoche me he puesto a pensar en lo ocurrido, es que es muy raro que hubiesen estado todos en el momento preciso, ¿no creen?- pregunto Hermione, todos asintieron comenzando a captar hacia donde se dirigía esto

-bueno… yo había recibido una nota de una supuesta admiradora pidiéndome que nos juntáramos allí a esa hora- dijo Harry, Hermione le lanzo una mirada amenazante

-bueno, yo también había recibido una nota, pero que era tuya- recordó Ron mirando a Kitty, ella lo quedo mirando extrañada, todos lo notaron

-Ron, yo nunca te escribí ninguna nota ese día- le dijo Kitty a Ron; los tres chicos, Kitty, Ron y Harry comenzaron a atar cabos sueltos llegando por conclusión al nombre de Cho Chang, Harry comento

ella me siguió mucho los días siguientes al Lunes- a Hermione esto no le hizo mucha gracia al parecer pues puso cara de desprecio

-propongo hacer algo para que Cho diga por que lo ha hecho- sugirió Hermione

- se de una poción que hace que quien la beba no pueda mentir y revele todo lo que se le preguntara- concluyo, todos de quedaron pensando hasta que Harry dijo

-¡¡¡Veritaserum, Así se llama la poción, se lo oí a Snape el año pasado- todos esbozaron una sonrisa

- pero esa poción solo se encuentra entre los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, ¿Cómo la vamos a conseguir?- recordó Ron, Harry ya estaba ideando como entrar con la capa a la biblioteca esa noche cuando

-pero…yo tengo anotado como se hacia esa poción- recordó Kitty de pronto, todos la quedaron mirando extrañados

–eh! No piensen mal, hace unos años íbamos a ocuparla con unas compañeras para hacer hablar a un chico que nos gustaba- Ron dio vuelta muy rápido la cabeza mirándola interrogante

-no, ya no nos gusta y era mucho mayor que nosotras- se rió

–El problema es que yo soy malísima en pociones, alguien mas tendrá que hacerla- Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione

-OK esta bien, yo la haré- asintió la chica

-con Kitty podríamos juntarnos esta misa noche en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, así no demoraremos mas tiempo en saber que sucede- dijo concluyendo Hermione

- no hay problema- dijo Kitty

Así dejaron zanjado el tema, harían la poción para saber que era lo que Cho pretendía al hacer aquello que ocurrió.


	10. décimo:la poción de la verdad

**Bueno y aquí va el décimo capitulo, me he decepcionado arto esta vez solo he recibido 3 reviews YY, pero bueno es así no? Unos días mas reviews y otros días menos jejeje bueno espero que este capitulo si les guste, aunque no es uno de los mejores, es solo como uno de esos de transición, pero el que viene se viene buenísimo **

**Bueno a hora respondo reviews **

**Lugia Potter**: se que siempre puedo contar con tu post lucia, muchas gracias espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores jeje acá se sabe bien que sucedió entre Harry y Hermione antes que Ron entrara en la sala común. Que lo disfrutes

**Edysev**: otro review que se que siempre recibiré muchas gracias , sabemos que Draco no se rinde a la primera así que como adelanto te diré que nos seguirá causando problemas jejeje, ojala te acostumbres a lo de Harry y Hermione , si no en recompensa muy pronto, probablemente en el siguiente capitulo tendrás una sorpresita de mi parte , solo una pregunta ¿Qué casa es la que mas te gusta?. Eso espero te guste este capitulo

**Laufensil**: hola que bueno que hayas leído mi fic y me des tu opinión es muy bueno para mí, ahora te respondo algunas cosas:

- Cristina es una chica común y corriente, no he querido que sea especial, si bien es cierto es buena en algunas cosas, en otras no, y como este es un fic de Romance se dedica solo a eso no hay muchas aventuras del tipo"magicas", por eso he escogido que ella sea así creí que Ron se merecía alguien que lo quisiera y la verdad es que no soy muy fanática de la pareja Ron Hermione y si no es que esta muy trillada quería algo diferente

- lo de Cho lo sabremos el capitulo que la poción este terminada es para eso que la hacen por que a ellos también les parece muy extraña esta situación .

De todos modos aprecio tu ayuda que bueno que lo encontraras interesante, siempre es bueno recibir criticas de veras gracias

**Bueno, bueno, ya no los lateo mas, acá esta el capitulo, como ya les he dicho es solo de transición aun que lo he aprovechado para explicar un poco lo de Harry y Hermione pues creo k en verdad ha estado un poco de repente **

**Décimo capitulo: La poción de la verdad**

Esa noche llegaron todos al baño de las chicas en el segundo piso, por suerte Mirtle no se encontraba allí, comenzaron a hacer la poción pero tardaron toda la noche en hacerla (pues era compleja y en una oportunidad tuvieron que empezar todo desde el principio)

–Menos mal no hemos gastado todos los ingredientes a la primera- suspiro Harry cuando esto ocurrió.

Para la salida del sol la poción estaba lista

–Ahora solo debemos dejarla madurar- dijo Hermione

– ¿Cuando será eso?- pregunto Ron

– dentro de un mes, la tendremos para navidad, comienzos de enero, mas o menos- le contesto Cristina abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en la de él que estaba sentado.

-pero eso es mucho tiempo- alego Ron

-lo se pero es lo que tarda y tendremos que esperar, no nos queda otra opción- respiro profundo Hermione al decir esto.

Desde aquel día los chicos se relajaron dentro de lo que podían, por que entre Hermione y Kitty los presionaban para que hicieran los deberes que les habían dado para navidad

-estoy casi seguro que Hermione ha utilizado la maldición "Imperius" con Kitty para presionarnos a hacer los deberes, así no esta sola mandándonos- le alegaba Ron a Harry.

Durante ese día apareció en el tablero de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor, uno avisando las vacaciones de navidad y una lista donde se debían anotar los alumnos que se quedarían en el castillo para esa fecha

-¿que tal si nos quedamos en el castillo, digo, para pasar las fiestas juntos- propuso Ron a Harry, Hermione y Kitty

-quería invitarlos a la madriguera, pero mis padres Irán a ver a Charlie así que me han arruinado el plan- termino explicándoles.

Los chicos asintieron y todos se anotaron

-¿que tal si agregas a Ginny a la lista?- le propuso Hermione

-no, me ha dicho que se iría con nuestros padres a ver a Charlie- le respondió a Hermione, en eso paso Neville Longbottom

-eh Neville, ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la navidad con nosotros?- Kitty lo invito,

-gracias por la invitación, pero no podré, mi abuela no me permitiría quedarme, además tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres a San Mungo- respondió Neville, cuando dijo esto miro a los chicos con cara de "ya saben ustedes" y se marcho

- ¿ha caso he dicho algo malo?- pregunto Kitty

-no te preocupes, a los padres de Neville los ha dejado en San Mungo Bellatrix Lestrange durante las épocas de Voldemort- le dijo Harry, Kitty emitió un gemido por la impresión de oír el nombre de quien no debe ser nombrado

-lo siento no he querido recordarle eso- se disculpo Kitty apenada

-Bah, no te preocupes, Neville ya tiene superado eso- le dijo Harry para calmarla

-¿que tal si nos sentamos en una mesa a planificar lo que haremos estos días de fiesta?- propuso Ron y todos asintieron.

Así pasó la primera semana, terminaron los deberes rápido pues ya habían adelantado varias materias antes de salir de clases. Quedaban solo dos días para navidad, los chicos estaban ansiosos que esta llegara para poder disfrutar de la fiesta que habían planeado hacer para ellos, por que aquel año por alguna extraña razón ellos eran los únicos alumnos de Gryffindor que se quedaban, no así en otras casas, que los números de alumnos llegaban a quince.

Aquel día los chicos decidieron quiénes irían a comprar las cosas a Hogsmeade

- entonces van Kitty y Hermione, por que ellas tienen mas excusas para ausentarse por largo rato, como decir que se estaban arreglando o que se yo- dijo Harry como zanjando el asunto

-si, mañana recolectamos el dinero nos prestas el mapa del merodeador y la capa y salimos- concluyo Hermione.

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno las chicas recolectaron los tres Galleons que habían acordado, tomaron el mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible y se dirigieron hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Ya en el tercer piso Hermione saco su varita, golpeo la estatua diciendo

-Disendium"-, ambas pasaron, Kitty estaba sorprendida con el mapa del Merodeador.

Ya en el sótano de Honeydukes subieron por las escaleras, salieron y se quitaron la capa, la guardaron en un bolso que llevaban y revisando la lista comenzaron las compras.

Mientras se paseaban entre las tiendas Kitty aprovecho la oportunidad que ambas estaban solas para hacerle un interrogatorio a su amiga

-amiga, ¿que pasa entre Harry y tu?- fue lo primero que le pregunto, Hermione se sonrojó y Kitty esbozo una sonrisa

- no soy ciega, me doy cuenta de las cosas, ¿él ya sabe que te gusta, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- volvió a preguntar Kitty.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos, ahí te cuento todo- le pidió Hermione

-Conozco un salón de te al que iba con mis amigas en años anteriores, ¿Qué tal si vamos ahí?- le sugirió Kitty y Hermione accedió. Llegaron al salón de te de Madame Pudipié, se sentaron en una de las mesas, pidieron un te cada una y Hermione comenzó a contarle lo que ocurrió la noche que ella se reconcilio con Ron

….flash back….

-Ron acababa de salir de la sala común y con Harry nos quedamos conversando un rato…- Hermione no savia como pero habían llegado al tema de lo raro que era que de un día para otro Cho Chang se hubiera acercado a Ron si apenas lo conocía.

-¿que piensas de eso Harry?- le pregunto Hermione, mas que mal el había salido con Cho el curso anterior

-¿sabes, me he dado cuenta que no me gusta Cho, ella esta comparándome todo el tiempo con Cedric, creo que ella quería que me comportara como Diggory, además yo solo la encuentro atractiva, en cambio…- Harry había dejado de hablar y la miraba a los ojos, Hermione sintió como su rostro subía de temperatura

-"¿Qué es lo que me sucede, siempre he pensado que Harry es muy atractivo pero nunca me ha ocurrido algo así, nunca me había sentido así"-penso la chica, su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración estaba agitada, de pronto Harry paso su mano por la cara de la chica, ella cerro los ojos y pensó

-"bueno, la verdad era que Harry me fascina, varias veces se he pillado mirando sus labios como pidiéndoles un beso, pero me he empeñado en ocultado, olvidándolo para no echar a perder la amistad"- de pronto sintió una respiración cerca de ella, abrió los ojos y vio a Harry mas cerca de ella, sintió como sus labios se rozaban haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, volvió a cerrar los ojos y termino de juntar sus labios cono los de Harry, ambos se distanciaron un poco, lo suficiente para poder verse con claridad, ella le sonrió, estaba ruborizada, al igual que Harry, Hermione intento decir algo pero Harry se le adelanto -quisiera estar siempre a tu lado- y le pregunto, algo temeroso

-¿aceptarías que fuéramos algo más que amigos?-. Ella lo miro de nuevo directo a la cara

-si Harry- Harry volvió a acercarse con la intención de besarla, pero en ese momento sintieron que alguien entraba por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda y se distanciaron rápidamente

….fin del flash back….

–entonces nos dimos cuenta que era Ron que llegaba alegre para contarnos que se habían reconciliado- concluyo Hermione sirviéndose el ultimo sorbo de te

-amiga me hace muy feliz saber que están juntos- se alegro Kitty abrazando y felicitando a Hermione

-pero mejor terminamos las compras rápido, los chicos no podrán cubrirlas mucho tiempo en Hogwarts- le advirtió para que se apuraran.

Terminaron de hacer las compras para la fiesta y antes de irse pasaron a comprar un par de regalos para los chicos

-Kitty, ¿como harás para ocultar el regalo de ron cuando lleguemos, que no podrás es muy grande- le pregunto a Kitty Hermione

-ya veras, lo tengo todo planeado-le respondió Kitty.

Guardaron todo en los bolsos que llevaban cada una, se pusieron la capa y pando por Honeydukes volvieron al castillo, antes de salir por la estatua de la bruja tuerta Kitty saco su varita y dijo

-"Reducio"- y el regalo se encogió, quedando fácil de guardar en el bolso

– ¿ves, te dije que tenia todo planeado, y como estamos en Hogwarts nadie se extrañara que haya hecho un conjuro encogedor, podría haber estado practicando- le dijo Kitty guiñándole un ojo

Ambas se escondieron bajo la capa y entraron al castillo.


	11. undécimo:fiesta de navidad Gryffindor

**Hola nuevamente, lamento mucho no haber podido subir un capitulo antes, el problema es que estuve mucho tiempo sin Internet, y mi fic esta todo en mi computador, por lo cuál no pude subirlo, pero bueno aquí esta! jejej espero que les guste este capitulo, no es de los mejores ni de los mas largos pero espero que les guste.**

Stacie-Yuka: wow que bueno que pudieras leer los que te faltaban, y espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado súper jeje wow son muchas preguntas las que me haces, jeje sobre Cho, sobre Draco…. Lamento no poder contestarlas, se sabrá todo a su debido tiempo jeje

Maron: sabes que no me aburren tus reviews me encanta leerlos, jejej que bueno que vieras que Draco también tiene corazoncito, es lo que trato de demostrar, mas adelante será mas notorio aun jeje, la pareja de Harry Hermione también es mi favorita, se que la mayoría prefiere a Ron con Hermione, pero es que Ron es de Kitty XD jeje. Espero más reviews tuyos

Yare: querida yare, que alegría ver tus reviews, gracias por tus ánimos, y gracias por leer mi fic, el tuyo siempre me gusta mucho.

CoNnY-B: pucha que lastima que no te guste esa pareja, pero como ya explique antes, es una de mis parejas favoritas, no por que no me guste ron Hermione, sino por que Ron quiere mucho a Kitty en este fic . Que lastima también que hayas leído solo cuatro capítulos, por que el fic tiene ya con este once, pero bueno espero que ahora los leas de corrido los que vienen.

**Bueno y luego de responder los reviews ahora los dejo con el capitulo besos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic **

**Undécimo Capitulo: La fiesta privada de los Gryffindor, la ceremonia del te**

El siguiente día paso muy rápido para los chicos, estaban ansiosos de comenzar ya el festejo, cerca del medio día

-Ron, tengo algo que hacer, ¿esta bien si ustedes siguen arreglando todo?- le pregunto Kitty a su novio

-claro no hay problema-le respondió él, y la vio marcharse por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda

-"que extraño, ¿Por qué levara ese bolso tan grande?"-penso para si el pelirrojo. Pro no le tomo mucha importancia.

Ya daban las seis de la tarde y Ron comenzaba a preguntarse donde estaba su novia, cuando volando por la ventana llego a sus manos una nota, esta decía así:

Sr. Ronald Weasley:

Se solicita su presencia en la sala multipropósitos, en estos momentos.

-que extraño, ¿quien querrá verme?- se extrañó Ron al leer la nota

Aun muy extrañado se dirigió al séptimo piso pensando que podría ser que Kitty quisiera tener una clase.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar notó que la sala ya no tenia las barras ni el camarín, en su lugar las paredes tenían un cierto ambiente oriental, de pronto vio a Kitty, estaba hincada sobre un cojin frente a una mesita, vestía de forma inusual, ella no dijo nada pero Ron entendió que debía hincarse en el cojin del otro lado de la mesita. Ella le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y comenzó a preparar algo en un potecito, primero limpio una cucharita con la que luego saco un polvito verde, le agrego agua caliente con una cuchara extraña, luego lo revolvió como con un cepillito, entonces tomo el potecito en sus manos y le dio tres vueltas a favor de las manecillas del reloj bebió un sorbo, le volvió a dar tres vueltas pero esta vez contra las manecillas del reloj y lo dejo en la mesita cerca de Ron, este tomo el potecito, miro a los ojos a Kitty mientras repetía exactamente lo que había hecho ella y esta a su vez sonrió en señal de aprobación, Ron bebió un sorbo y volvió a darle tres vueltas al potecito en sentido contra las manecillas del reloj y lo dejo en la mesita, entonces fue cuando recién hablo Kitty

- esto es la ceremonia del te, una costumbre japonesa- le dijo ella sonriéndole

- ¿eres Japonesa?- pregunto Ron con una expresión de asombro en su rostro

-no, es solo que me gusta mucho esa cultura Muggle, es hermosa- le respondió ella riendo. – Y, ¿por que vas vestida así?- volvió a preguntar Ron aun mas curioso

Entonces Kitty se levanto y le modelo

- ¿te gusta?- le pregunto

- te ves hermosa- le dijo Ron poniéndose rojo especialmente sus orejas

-pues, para la ceremonia del te las chicas deben ir vestidas con el kimono, traje ceremonial-le dijo hincándose a su lado y le dándole un beso

-bueno, ahora debo hacer lo mismo con Harry y Hermione-le agrego, saco su varita del Obi (cinturón) del kimono y haciendo un suave movimiento con esta apunto a dos notitas iguales a la de Ron , estas se elevaron y salieron por la ventana

Mientras llegaban, Ron poniéndose un poco ruborizado le pregunto

-Kitty, ¿yo….yo puedo vestirme igual?

Ella, que se había dirigido hacia su bolso, se rió

-justamente iba a pedirte que te vistieras ceremonialmente también- le dijo, sacó de su bolso las tenidas y le ayudo a ponérselo.

Quince minutos después llegaron Harry y Hermione, algo extrañada Hermione entro en la sala, luego miro a Harry pero vio que este estaba impresionado, tomo la mano de Hermione, la cual se sonrojó, y la llevo hacia los cojines que habían agregado Ron y Kitty, quien repitió todo el proceso, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, Harry parecía conocer muy bien.

Cuando terminaron

-¿saben, una de las veces que me he tenido que quedar con la Sra. Fig he visto en la TV un programa sobre la ceremonia del te, por eso la conozco- dijo Harry aclarándoles a sus amigos el por que la conocía, todos rieron

-¿por que no bajamos al gran comedor ya, tengo hambre- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- si claro- afirmo Harry y decidieron bajar al gran comedor pues ya era hora del banquete de navidad.

Luego del banquete se fueron a la sala común en ella ya estaba todo arreglado para la fiesta y como solo estarían ellos cuatro no les molesto quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

En la fiesta Harry y Hermione dijeron por fin abiertamente que estaban saliendo

- pues si Ron, Kitty; Hermione y yo estamos saliendo, ya sabemos k ambos lo saben jeje pero por versiones separadas, así que ahora formalizamos todo- dijo Harry poniéndose notoriamente colorado

- que bueno que por fin se hayan aclarado y nos hayan decidido contar jeje aun k ya lo supiéramos jejeje- dijo Kitty contenta

-¡ah! ¡¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial!- dijo Kitty y hechizo un viejo tocadiscos para que tocara música animada y se pusieran a bailar.

Luego de mucho bailar y conversar, como a eso de las cinco de la mañana se fueron todos a dormir.


	12. duodécimo:un regalo, un paseo especial

**Bueno aquí llega por fin la duodécima entrega de un año mas... un romance especial, espero que les guste si saben que esta hecho con mucho cariño ara ustedes **

**Bueno directo a la respuestas a los reviews **

Stacie-Yuka: niña bella se que siempre pudo contar con tu review, eso me encanta ajaja bueno lo de la fiesta del te, pues no soy tan creativa XD es una ceremonia real que se celebra en Japón. Amiga mía de mi que bueno k te gusten los capítulos ya tendrás tus respuestas, como un regalito especial he hecho este capitulo mas largo no mucho pero también he puesto (que no estaba planeado) como se enamoraron el uno del otro pero bien bien. Bueno besos amiga, espero tu review

piper potter black: que bueno que te guste si se que Hermione/ron son siempre la pareja preferida por eso quise poner a Ron con otra chica que no pelee tanto con el XD y con respecto a Draco y Cho, pues… ya sabrás XD ajaja sorry pero solo te puedo decir que tienes razón, Draco no se queda de brazos cruzados bueno, espero tu review, besos.

CoNnY-B: si eso fue todo amiga YY lamento que haya sido muy cortito, pero como le explicaba a Stacie, este capitulo también lo he alargado para ti , espero que este bien, tampoco es "uh que largo" pero weno, prometo hacer mas largos , besos amiga.

Maron: jeje bueno niña bella aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, es mas largo ajaja ya lo he dicho tres veces y no me canso espero que te guste, ya lueguito se sabrán noticias de ese par que no nos deja tranquilos

**Yap aki va por fin el capitulo, que lo disfruten y gracias por dejar reviews, ahh por cierto si la historia les gusta y quieren que mas gente la lea, inviten a gente a leerla gracias.**

**Duodécimo Capitulo: Un regalo especial, un paseo especial**

A la mañana siguiente el primero que despertó fue Harry, un has de luz se colaba por la ranura que quedaba en las cortinas de su cama, vio el montón de regalos al pie de esta y rápidamente despertó a Ron para que abrieran juntos sus regalos.

Ron despertó de mala gana, aun tenia sueño,

-Ron, ¡despierta, hay miles de regalos- le dijo Harry a su amigo, y fue esto lo que hizo dar un salto a Ron fuera de la cama.

Ron abrió primero un paquete grande a medio envolver, supuso que era de Hagrid, y confirmo sus sospechas al ver que este traía una bolsa llena de "Bollos de frutos secos", Harry también había recibido uno igual, los chicos se miraron y rieron, ambos sabían muy bien que a Hagrid no se le daba muy bien la cocina, Ron abrió otro paquete

-¿pero por que siempre tiene que enviar esto?- alego al ver el ya acostumbrado suéter rojo que su madre le enviaba todos los años

Le llamo la atención que el regalo de Hermione viniera con una notita, esta decía:

Ron:

Harry y yo te hacemos este regalo juntos, como nueva pareja, para demostrarte nuestra gratitud por apoyarnos en nuestra decisión de estar juntos

Besos

Hermione y Harry

Ron se rió, miro a Harry

-nueva pareja ¿eh?- Harry se sonrojo

Fred y George le enviaban un surtido se sortilegios Weasley

-los probaremos mas rato ¿no?- le pregunto Harry al ver que el también tenia un paquete Igual

-¡claro!- asintió Ron con una gran sonrisa e la cara

Ron dejo para el final un paquete alargado que, como el de Hermione, traía una nota también. Abrió el paquete y se sorprendió mucho al ver dentro una saeta de fuego, Harry lo miró sorprendido

-¿quien te ha enviado esa maravilla?- le pregunto Harry

Ron, aún con la boca abierta, leyó la nota en voz alta

–se lo mucho que te gusta volar, y esto es para que vuelvan a ganar el próximo partido. Te amo. Kitty.-

- ¿que tal si la vamos a probar ahora mismo, voy por la mía y damos una vuelta en el campo de Quidditch- le sugirió Harry.

Ambos chicos se vistieron y junto a sus escobas salieron a probar la nueva saeta de Ron. Para cuando volvieron a la sala común la hora de almuerzo ya había terminado (recuerden que se despertaron tarde) por suerte Kitty y Hermione les habían guardado unos platos llenos de las mas ricas cosas del comedor

–Supusimos que habían salido a probar la escoba- dijo Hermione

Ron se abalanzo sobre su novia y le dio un beso

-Muchas gracias por el regalo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, en eso noto algo

–¡¡no puede ser! ¿A ustedes también les ha tejido este año?- Harry noto que Kitty llevaba un suéter verde agua con una C azul cerca del corazón, y Hermione llevaba uno exactamente igual pero con los colores invertidos y en vez de una C llevaba una H. las chicas sonrieron pero Ron seguía molesto

-¿Cómo ha podido, siempre hace lo mismo- murmuraba

De pronto se pregunto

-¡eh, ¿Cómo se ha enterado que yo…?- Ron no sabia como su madre podría haberse enterado de lo de el y Kitty

– ¿Es que no le habías dicho?- le pregunto Hermione

- lo olvide- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- ¿sabes? me ha gustado mucho el suéter- le dijo Kitty a Ron abrazándolo

-al igual que el regalo- termino la chica

- De veras te agradezco por la escoba, ¡ha de haberte costado una fortuna!- le agradeció Ron, pero ella se enojó

- tu sabes que para mi el dinero no es importante- le reclamo la chica, Ron la abrazo

-¡lo se!- y le dio un beso.

-gracias por el manual de Quidditch Kitty, es un buen titulo, ¿no? "tácticas de Quidditch: como hacerlas sin salir mal herido"- le agradeció Harry a Kitty, ella le sonrió

- que les parece si comienzan a comer han de estar muertos de hambre- los invito Kitty a comer.

Esa noche Ron se despertó con una idea, se puso una bufanda al cuello, tomó su saeta de fuego y silenciosamente salió por una de las ventanas.

Su idea solo tenía un defecto, tubo que pasar varios minutos buscando la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, y cuando la halló dio unos golpecitos en ella hasta que vio que Kitty se despertaba, ella se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió

-Ron, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas?- le pregunto Kitty a su novio

-no preguntes, solo abrígate y acompáñame a dar un paseo- le respondió Ron

Ella muy contenta se puso el chaleco que la Sra. Weasley le había tejido y su bufanda, y montó la escoba tras Ron, lo agarro por la cintura y él afirmo las manos de la chica con una de él mientras con la otra afirmaba la escoba, y se elevaron muy alto.

Ron la llevó sobre el bosque, volaron sobre el campo de Quidditch, y sobre el lago, en el cual de detuvieron un rato y se sentaron bajo el haya donde se habían juntado por primera vez

-¿recuerdas este lugar?- le pregunto Ron

-¿como podría olvidarlo, fue aquí donde te cité para que nos conociéramos, tenia tantas ganas de platicar contigo, me atraías- Kitty se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo

-¿ah si, no me lo habías contado- le dijo Ron acercándose a la cara de ella seductoramente

-pues… si…- Kitty se había sonrojado, el no solía hacer eso, la ponía nerviosa

- estas nerviosa- y Ron se había percatado de eso

- ah… si un poco, tu me pones así- le dijo ella acercándose también a su cara hasta quedar con sus narices unidas

Ahora era Ron el que estaba nervioso, pero eso no impidió que el se le acercara mas aun y la besara. Cuando ella se separo de el, pudo ver que Ron tenia los ojos cerrados aun y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-tu me atrajiste desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando chocaste conmigo ese día en Diagon Alley, no se, eras un chico muy atractivo, y pues cuando te volví a ver acá en Hogwarts pues al principio pensé que era una hermosa coincidencia, muchas veces intente acercarme a ti para platicar, tenia ganas de conocerte… hasta que ese día en el entrenamiento de Quidditch me decidí a hablarte, así te entregue la nota y pues…fuiste y platicamos y te comencé a conocer y pues…me comenzaste a gustar mucho mas, eres tan tierno, tan…eres tan dulce, creo k fue tu sonrisa la que me cautivo- le lanzo de una Kitty

Ron estaba medio paralizado, había abierto los ojos cuando ella comenzó a hablar, nunca le había contado eso

-tu…tu me atrajiste también esa vez en Diagon… y luego…eras tan bonita bueno y que me invitaras a platicar para conocernos, pues eso hizo que me hiciera muchas ilusiones…no negare que tenia un poco de susto de no estar en lo cierto… pero me encantaba tu forma de mirarme, tu forma de sonreír, la forma en que te acomodas el cabello y el aroma que desprende tu cuello me vuelve loco…ceo k por eso me atreví ese día a invitarte al baile, pero cuando me besaste…pues solo puedo decir que fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo- Ron le confeso también como fue que se había enamorado de ella, quien estaba muy roja, y eso hacia reír a Ron

-¡¡no te rías!- le alegaba ella

-es que te ves tan hermosa- le dijo Ron, se acerco a ella y la beso

-¿que tal si volvemos ya, es muy tarde- ella le sonrió, y él tomando su mano la ayudo a levantarse.

Remontaron el vuelo y volvieron a la ventana, él dejó a su chica allí

-Gracias por el paseo, me ha gustado mucho- le dijo Kitty, Ron solo le dio un beso de despedida, fue hacia su dormitorio, guardo su escoba y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno llegaron volando al gran comedor las lechuzas con las cartas, como era vacaciones, el N° de estas era bastante reducido, en eso Harry notó que Errol, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, llegaba para aterrizar frente a Ron, él tomó la carta y dejó que Errol le robara un trozo de tocino de su plato

–es de mi mamá- aseguró él en un tono un poco desconfiado

–la leeré en voz alta: Ron. ¿Cómo es que no me habías contado de ella, como ya te habrás dado cuenta ya me he enterado, Ginny me lo ha contado todo, debiste habérmelo dicho, habría tendido mas tiempo para hacerle algo mejor, bueno, eso ya es del pasado, ¿Cuándo la traerás a casa, tus hermanos Bill y Charlie se volverán con nosotros a la Madriguera y tanto ellos como tu padre y yo, queremos conocerla, ve tu que puedes hacer, un fin de semana de marzo estaría bien. Saludos a Harry y Hermione. Molly Weasley- Ron no lo podía creer

-así que ha sido Ginny, ya se las vera conmigo, no es que no quisiera, pero debería habérselo dicho no y o ella- Kitty Harry y Hermione miraban a ron tentados de la Risa por todo el escándalo que armaba, pero bueno él ya no podía hacer nada, miró a Kitty y vio que esta estaba fascinada

–nunca he estado en casa de magos, además quiero agradecerle a tu madre el bello suéter que me tejió- le dijo suplicante a Ron, él accedió, miró a Harry y Hermione

-¿vienen con nosotros no, no nos pueden dejar solos con ellos, quizás que cosas harán para molestarme, en especial Fred, George, Bill y Charles- les pidió Ron

Harry miro a Hermione y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Al terminar el desayuno Ron llevó a Errol a la lechucería, en ella escribió rápidamente la respuesta, indicando que irían también Harry y Hermione con ellos, y que luego escribiría otra indicando que fin de semana irían. Ató la nota a la pata de Errol y esta salió volando por la ventana.


	13. decimotercero: la poción esta lista

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo decimotercero, esta vez actualicé antes, como tuve hartos reviews jeje pues me decidí a subir rápido el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Aquí están las respuestas a los reviews:**

CoNnY-B: jeje que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo, al igual que el largo este esta en las mismas XD, con respecto a la ortografía, pues no se que decir, siempre fui mala en lenguaje XD. Gracias por el review.

Edysev: que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, tu sabes que no es obligación que leas mi fic, es solo que me preocupe que no estuvieras, con respecto a la U tranquila te entiendo bien XD. Si tendrás que hacerte a la idea con Harry y Hermione, por que estarán bien juntos pero lo que mas se notara es ron y Kitty así que tranquila que pasara piola .

Stacie-Yuka: por una de las personas que actualicé la historia fue por ti amiga, jeje se lo mucho que te ha gustado que rico que te gustara el paseo en escoba, jeje fue en una noche de inspiración que se me ocurrió algo tan romántico XD bueno, mil gracias por el Review…

piper black: bueno aquí esta el capitulo ojala te guste tanto como los otros espero tu review

Maron: aquí hay mas ojala te guste

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, realmente me encanta leer que es lo que piensan d mi historia , ya no escribo mas y los dejo con el capitulo…**

**Capitulo Decimotercero: La poción esta lista**

Llegó enero y con el la vuelta a clases, todo volvía a la normalidad o eso creían ellos.

Un día llego Hermione al gran comedor mientras todos tomaban el desayuno

-¡ya esta lista!- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿ya esta lista que?- pregunto Harry mientras le daba un beso de buenos días a su novia, algo que parecía no gustarle a Cho Chang que los miraba celosa desde la mesa de Ravenclaw,

-¿la poción Veritaserum?- preguntó Ron igual de silencioso que Hermione,

-¡si!- aseguró esta

–Pero hablemos luego, acá no es seguro- y se sentó a comer.

Llegada la hora de almuerzo los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, sabían que a esa hora no habría casi nadie allí.

-solo tenemos que probarla para asegurarnos que funcionara, de todos modos he preparado un antídoto, por si algo saliera mal- les comento Hermione

Todos la miraron asustados

-yo me ofrezco a probarla- dijo Kitty muy decidida, tomó un vaso con agua y le agrego tres gotitas de la poción y se la bebió, por suerte no pasó nada

–bueno ahora debemos preguntarle algo que sabríamos que no nos dirías, por que supongo que es difícil que tu nos mientas- dijo Hermione

-¿encuentras algún defecto en mi?- le pregunto Hermione –si, montones, me desespera que estés siempre pendiente de los estudios, podrías calmarte un poco, y tu cabello es un espanto, por eso me gusta arreglártelo siempre que puedo- dijo Kitty sin remordimientos – --no miente-dijo Hermione convenciéndose de que decía la verdad, y no le molestó en lo más mínimo, pues savia que casi todos opinaban lo mismo de los estudios; y sobre su cabello, era ella misma quien opinaba así

-¿puedo conversar con ella un rato?- les pregunto Ron a Harry y Hermione, se la llevó a un rincón

-este… ¿que sentiste cuando Malfoy… cuando él te beso?- le pregunto Ron algo tímido

–Bueno pues me gustó- le respondió con sinceridad

-¿y como besa?- le pregunto Ron con un tono de decepción

– Besa muy bien- le respondió ella

-¿y yo?- preguntó rápidamente Ron, a lo que ella le respondió

–Mucho mejor, tu eres el único que hace que me corra un escalofrío por la espalda cuando me besas- él le sonrió y la besó

-te quiero mucho- le dijo por fin

- si, pero yo a ti no-le dijo ella, Ron se asustó

-yo te amo- dijo terminando la frase, Ron la abrazó muy fuerte y cuando volvieron con Harry y Hermione lo primero que dijo fue

–Me encanta esta poción-.

Juntos comenzaron a armar el plan para ver como darle la poción a Cho

Bueno entonces uno de nosotros debe acercarse a conversar con ella esta misma tarde, a la hora de la cena- dijo Hermione con voz determinante

-si pero, ¿quien lo hará, Kitty no puede ser, ella es la "afectada" y se vería muy sospechoso-dijo Ron

- bueno Harry era el "testigo" del "crimen", así que él tampoco puede- termino Hermione. Solo quedaban Ron y Hermione

-bueno ron tu eres perfecto, por que fue a ti a quien beso, por eso puedes, perfectamente, preguntarle por que lo ha hecho- dijo Hermione.

- no, ron no puede, esta tarde tendremos clases de danza, ¿por que no vas tu Hermione?- objeto Kitty

-es que desde vuelta de vacaciones que Cho debe odiar por estar con Harry, de hecho siempre que nos topamos ella me hace un desprecio o me mira con ojos asesinos- se disculpo Hermione

Kitty puso cara de "bueno, ya que no hay mas remedio" y se fueron a la siguiente clase, durante esta Ron notó que Kitty estaba rara

-¿que sucede?- le pregunto él, de pronto cayo en cuenta que era posible que fuera por lo de Cho

-nada, es solo que tengo miedo, ¿y si intenta besarte de nuevo?- le dijo Kitty mirando al suelo

– ¿No te he dicho ya que a mi solo me gustas tú?- le respondió él mirándola a los ojos

Ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿entonces, no tienes por que tener miedo, yo no te cambio ni por ella ni por nadie- dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto

Ella lo abrazó

-Solo ten cuidado ¿si?-.

Acabaron las clases ese día y juntos prepararon una botella a medio llenar de jugo de calabaza y le agregaron tres gotitas de "Veritaserum". Ron les entregó a Harry, Hermione y Kitty un par de orejas extensibles, de las que le habían regalado Fred y George para navidad. Entonces partieron los cuatro al encuentro con Cho.

Les costó un poco encontrarla pero la hallaron.

Por suerte, y por raro que le pareciera a Harry, la encontraron sola. Ron entonces se separó del grupo se acerco a ella.

-Cho, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le pidió el pelirrojo a la chica de Ravenclaw

-claro- le dijo ella extrañada

- que bien, pero no aquí, sígueme- le dijo Ron

Partieron entonces, Ron la hizo subir varias escaleras, se detuvieron en el sexto piso, y cuando Ron le iba a ofrecer jugo

-hey, ¿seria mucha molestia si te pido jugo, estoy exhausta- ella se lo pidió

Ron le estiró la botella

-tienes inconveniente en que me la tome toda, es que tengo sed- le pegunto ella

A Ron le costó no esbozar una sonrisa de victoria luego de decirle que se lo podía tomar todo

-bueno… ¿que era lo que querías hablar con migo?- le pregunto Cho

- bueno es que…- las palabras se atropellaban por salir de su boca

- solo quería saber como fue que te comencé a gustar- le dijo el por fin

Cho entonces, guiada por el "Veritaserum"

- tu no me gustas- le confesó Cho

-entonces, ¿por que me besaste y dijiste todas esas cosas?- le pregunto Ron entonces

-bueno es que todo es un plan de Malfoy para separarte de Cristina, me pidió ayuda y pense que sería una buena forma de sacarle celos a Harry, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos ha funcionado el plan- le dijo Cho de una.

- bueno, gracias por la aclaración- Ron le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia sus amigos

–Así que Malfoy, ¿eh?- sugirió Hermione

- ¿por que lo habrá hecho?- preguntó Harry

–Draco no suele hacer las cosas si no va a sacar provecho de ello- terminó de decir

- bueno es que Draco se le declaro a Kitty- le dijo Ron a Harry y

Pero Hermione dudo de la "atracción"de Malfoy hacia ella

–recuerden que el odia a los hijos de Muggles- dijo Hermione

- eso es verdad, pero bueno solo hay una manera comprobar que era lo que lo había llevado a hacer aquello- dijo Harry seguro

–si, y creo que la que debería ir es Kitty, a nosotros nos odia- dijo Ron, Kitty lo miro asustada pero él le sonrió

–yo tengo confianza en que no dejaras que se te acerque, se que no dejaras que te haga nada, de todos modos estaremos ahí para apoyarte- le dijo seguro a su novia.

Entonces acordaron hacer a Malfoy lo mismo que a Cho.


	14. decimocuarto: no soy como tú!

**Bueno aquí esta por fin el capitulo catorce , lamento a demora, pero ustedes saben, fin de año, los exámenes y eso XD, pero ya no los retraso mas, y los dejo con la respuesta a los reviews**

Stacie-Yuka: niña, tranquila, aquí se viene el capitulo catorce se que me he demorado un poco XD lo lamento pero todas sus respuestas estarán en este capitulo, y no me mate a Cho antes de tiempo ¬¬ que la historia tiene que continuar XD jaja aunque yo también me he tentado de darle veneno en vez de Veritaserum XD. Cuídate amiga.

Edysev: mi niña, es que con Veritaserum todo se puede solo lamento que la actualización haya demorado tanto YY muñeca las respuestas están aquí, te las dejo para que opines

Srita-Lunatica: se que vas atrasadita en los capítulos, pero se que llegaras luego a este, y espero que te guste

Maron: aun en el capitulo 1 bueno si, los capítulos se ven cortos jeje pero cada cual tiene su propio suspenso , esperamos verte pronto por estos capítulos

CoNnY-B: es gracias a ti que me avispe y me arme un tiempo para actualizar mi fic, te lo debo a ti, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo XD jeje espero este capitulo te guste

Bueno ya los dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo, la próxima vez actualizare mas pronto lo prometo.

**Capitulo Decimocuarto: No soy como tú!**

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione agarraron sus orejas extensibles y partieron tras Kitty en busca de Malfoy, no les costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba junto a Crabe y Goyle camino del Gran Comedor, Kitty se acercó a él mientras los chicos se ponían la capa invisible

- Malfoy necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Kitty

Malfoy miró a Crabe y Goyle y estos se fueron, Draco tomó la mano de Cristina y se la llevó a uno de los muchos pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, bajo la capa Harry y Hermione tuvieron que sujetar muy fuerte a Ron para que no saltara sobre Malfoy.

Al detenerse Kitty saco de su bolsillo una bolsita de papel verde atada con un lacito plateado, Draco la quedó viendo atónito

- esto es para ti, las he hecho para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi aquella vez en el campo de Quidditch- le explico al ver la cara que este ponía

Malfoy le sonrió, bajo la capa los tres chicos no se lo podían creer, era la primera vez que veían sonreír así a Malfoy, una sonrisa amable, Draco abrió el paquetito y vio dentro un grupo de galletitas de distintos colores

–Te sugiero que pruebes la de color morado, es con sabor a mora, a mi parecer, la mas rica, no por halagarme por haberlas hecho pero son las que mejor me quedan- le sugirió Kitty

Draco tomó la de color morado y se la hecho a la boca

–Muy buenas- dijo él

- apropósito del campo de Quidditch, ah sido una gran suerte que nos encontráramos en la escalera cuando bajaba corriendo ese día, ¿no crees?- le menciono ella tratando de que el le respondiera inspirado por el suero de la verdad, Draco rió

– ¿suerte, no, fue todo a propósito-

-y ¿por que dices eso?- le pregunto ella impresionada

-bueno lo que pasa es que lo he planeado todo con Chang para separarte de Weasley, ¿Cómo se atreve a quitarme tu amor, él no vale nada, en cambio yo…yo pertenezco a los Malfoy una familia con tradición de poderosos magos- le dijo el en un tono superior

Cristina se enfado muchísimo

–me habían dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, y aquella vez que me ayudaste, yo pensé que estaban equivocados, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es verdad, solo te importa salir beneficiado tu- Draco la miró incrédulo

-¿acaso no es eso lo que hacen los magos de grandes familias como tu y como yo?-le dijo él – ¿ah si que eso es lo que crees, que vengo de una gran familia, ¿por eso eras tan bueno conmigo, pues te diré una mala noticia- le dijo ella casi sulfurada

Draco estaba incrédulo, se hizo una idea de lo que diría, pero no quería creerlo, hasta que Kitty se lo dijo

-¡¡soy hija de Muggles!- Draco no dijo nada mas, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, en su mente resonaban las palabras que la chica le había dicho y no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de una sangre impura, aunque eso por muy raro que a el mismo le pareciera, no le estaba importando, en su corazón había un sentimiento muy grande, y no podía esconderlo, ya el tipo de sangre no le importaba, no le importaba nada, solo tenerla para si, y lo haría a costa de cualquier cosa, ya no le importaba nada, si tenia que armar una guerra contra Weasley lo haría, solo tenia que ocurrírsele un buen plan para conquistarla y arrebatársela a Weasley de los brazos.

Kitty volvió donde sus amigos con una sensación de amargura en la garganta

–Se presento tan diferente- dijo con la voz casi apagada

- nosotros te lo hemos advertido, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Harry.

- lo se y debí hacerles caso, es que soy tan confiada…- Kitty miro al suelo.

De ahí en adelante Kitty no volvió a ver a Malfoy por un buen tiempo más lo cual, la verdad, le alegraba bastante, le había disgustado lo que dijo sobre Ron.

Ya llegaba febrero y con el un nuevo anuncio en el tablero de mensajes de la sala común de Gryffindor, que anunciaba que ese año se realizaría un baile el 14 de febrero.

Ron al leerlo miró a su novia y le pregunto

-te gustaría ir con conmigo- estaba muy sonrojado cuando se lo pidió, ella le sonrió y le dijo

–tontito, ¿con quien mas voy a ir si no es contigo, no iría con nadie mas- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, Ron se ruborizo aun mas de lo que ya lo estaba, no sabia que le pasaba, era como la primera vez, le gustaba mucho eso.

Esa tarde Hermione le dijo a Kitty

-¿Sabes? que tengo una idea, ¿que te parece si le pido a mi mamá que nos compre unos vestidos nuevos para la fiesta?- le pregunto Hermione

A Kitty le pareció una idea muy buena, así tendrían vestidos nuevos para impresionar a sus chicos. Entonces tomaron sus medidas y las anotaron y le escribieron un pergamino a la madre de Hermione y se la enviaron con Egates, que es el nombre de la lechuza de Kitty.

Pasaban los días y no llegaba la lechuza devuelta, y tan solo quedaban unos días para el baile, ya Hermione estaba empezando a desesperarse, cuando a un día del baile llegó Egates con un paquete y un pergamino que decía:

Querida Hermione:

Discúlpame por la demora querida pero me costo mucho encontrar vestidos lo suficientemente hermosos para que los luzcan, pero los he encontrado, espero que les gusten.

Besitos mil hija mía, con amor

Tu madre.

Las chicas se los probaron, a Kitty le había enviado un vestido hermoso de color Rojo oscuro, parecido al burdeo, y Hermione tenia uno color amarillo oro muy bonito

–Hermione, ese vestido te queda precioso, me ha gustado mucho- le dijo Kitty

–gracias, mi mamá siempre ha sabido escoger bellos vestidos, por que el tuyo te queda genial también- le contesto Hermione

–Bueno, ya guardémoslos para mañana- dijo Kitty y Hermione le asintió con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente solo tuvieron clases hasta el medio día, los chicos agradecieron no haber tenido historia, pero lamentaron haber tenido la ultima hora de pociones, si había alguien que podía arruinarles la festividad, ese era Snape y como era hora doble con los de Slytherin, Draco le ayudo bastante; pero ya habían salido de esa hora y como empezaba a hacer mas calor afuera y la nieve se había derretido ya, decidieron celebrar el día de san Valentín afuera, en los jardines del castillo, se echaron el la hierva, Harry estaba recostado con la cabeza en las Rodillas de Hermione, y Ron estaba apoyado sobre el haya y abrazaba a Kitty que estaba apoyada sobre él. En eso Ron tapa los ojos de la chica y le pide que los mantenga cerrados y extendiera sus manos, ella lo hace y ron pone un pequeño paquete en sus manos.


	15. 15: un regaloel baile de san Valentin

**Bueno por fin la tan ansiada llegada del capitulo decimoquinto espero que lo disfrutéis ahora paso a responder a los Reviews**

edysev : jeje mi niña lejos de la realidad no estas pero al que le hará la vida imposible no será a Ron jeje ya veras como mas adelante se desenvuelven las cosas. Por ahora te tengo una sorpresa…. Para eso necesito saber su nombre

CoNnY-B: jojojo me demore un poco mas de lo planeado en subir capitulo pero no fue por flojera ¬¬ si no por que esperaba tener mas reviews, que por cierto no llegaron, pero me conformo con estos mi niña, aquí esta su tan anhelado capitulo, ahora sabrá que le regalo Ron y una que otra sorpresita que nos tiene Draco. Besos

**Bueno son los únicos reviews que recibí esta vez, ojala vengan mas para este capitulo, recuerden avisar a sus amigos de este fic besos…**

**Capitulo Decimoquinto: un regalo… el baile de san Valentín**

Ron tapa los ojos de Kitty y le pide que los mantenga cerrados y extendiera sus manos, ella lo hace y ron pone un pequeño paquete en sus manos…

-¿puedo abrirlos ya?- pregunta ella un tanto emocionada

-claro, discúlpame si no te lo di antes pero estaba esperando el mejor momento para hacerlo- le responde Ron

Ella lo abre y dentro hay un hermoso colgante de plata con forma de Snitch, con el centro con una gema amarilla, ella se sorprende al verlo

-¡OH por dios! Esto tiene que haberte costado una fortuna- le dice Kitty

-no te preocupes por eso, apuesto que la saeta tiene que haberte costado mucho también- le responde él, ella se ruboriza su buen poco

Ron coge el colgante y lo pone alrededor del cuello de ella, en ese momento la cadena se desvanece y Kitty se sorprende,

-al abrocharlo alrededor del cuello se desvanecerá, es que esta hechizado para dar la impresión que la Snitch flota en tu cuello-le dice Ron con una sonrisa de esas que a ella tanto le gustan, ella lo besa y recuerda que también tiene un regalo para él, y de su bolso saca un paquete, este tenía un papel adornado con motivo de los "Chuddley Cannons", el equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron.

- esto es para ti- le dice ella tímida

El chico abrió el paquete, dentro venían unos cuadritos de chocolate en los cuales decía Ron con crema blanca, pero luego cambiaba y decía "te amo"

-muchas gracias- le agradeció él dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios, le gustaba mucho el chocolate.

Kitty les entrego uno a sus amigos también, el de Harry estaba envuelto con papel con motivo de Snitch y en los chocolates ponía "Harry… te quiero amigo", y el de Hermione estaba adornado con motivo de la cara de Harry que la misma Kitty había dibujado y en los chocolates ponía " Hermione…gracias por ser mi mejor amiga",

-muchas gracias Kitty- le agradecen Harry y Hermione al unísono, Kitty les sonríe de vuelta

- no gracias a ustedes por ser mis amigos- dice finalmente ella

–además tu me has dado esas galletas esta mañana Hermione- las chicas se sonríen y abrazan.

Kitty nota que Herminio también tiene un colgante

Hermione, tu colgante, es hermoso- le hace notar a su amiga

- ah me lo ha dado Harry esta mañana, y mira lo que hace- le agradece Hermione y le muestra que el colgante (que tiene forma de libro) se abre dando paso a la foto de ella y Harry en su interior

- ves a diferencia del tuyo este se abre- le muestra sonriendo.

Estaban pasando una tarde muy agradable, cuando a ellos llega una lechuza negra, esta se detiene frente a Ron y Kitty, ella toma el paquete verde que trae la lechuza reconociéndolo – ¡es el que le di a Malfoy la otra vez, el que llevaba la galleta con "Veritaserum"¡-dijo ella un tanto impresionada, lo abrió pero dentro ya no habían galletas, sino que estaba lleno de bombones, Ron se pone furioso

– ¿es que nunca se rendirá, si me lo llego a encontrar en los pasillos…ya verá, me las pagara todas juntas- dijo Ron sulfurado.

-sabes te sugiero que ni los pruebes, conociendo a Draco como lo conozco podrían tener algo, como veneno, o incluso la poción prohibida de Hogwarts, el filtro del amor- le advirtió Harry.

Si Ron estaba enojado, esto lo hizo enojar aun más, haciéndolo entrar en cólera

– ¿ES QUE NO ES CAPAS DE JUGAR LEGALMENTE! ¿TIENE QUE RECURRIR A ESTOS METODOS!- gritaba paseándose de un lado para el otro y alegando a su vez con las manos

- creo k será mejor que se los devuelva, ¿no Hermione?- le pregunto a su amiga

–eso es lo mejor, cortar todo tipo de relación con él- le respondió ella.

Luego de un rato

- creo que nosotros volveremos al castillo, ¿vienen con nosotros?- les pregunto Harry a Kitty y Ron

-Gracias Harry pero prefiero esperar a que Ron se calme un poco- les respondió Kitty, pues que todavía echaba maldiciones a Malfoy, aunque por lómenos había dejado de gritar.

Los chicos se marcharon y Kitty se acercó a Ron y tomándole las manos lo besó, Ron le sonrió

-gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi- le agradeció Kitty

- no permitiré que nadie te separe de mi lado, prométeme que no probaras nada que venga de las manos de Malfoy- le dijo él

–Te lo prometo- le respondió ella

– Es que sabiendo como piensa acerca de los hijos de Muggles y lo que es capas de hacerles, temo que pueda hacerte algo- ella entonces se le tiró encima tumbándolo en el pasto

– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero, eres demasiado bueno conmigo, no me lo merezco- le dijo ella sonriendo

-¿no quieres estar conmigo?- le preguntó Ron un tanto asustado, entonces ella le respondió con estas sinceras palabras, que hicieron que el corazón de Ron se acelerara

–Me moriría si no estuvieras a mi lado- y acto seguido lo beso.

Para cuando volvieron al castillo ya casi era hora de bajar al gran comedor para el baile, así que rápidamente subieron a cambiarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, quedando de encontrarse en el gran comedor. Ron se encontró con Harry y Neville en el dormitorio, aun no estaban listos, comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿has notado que Neville se ve un tanto extraño?- le hizo notar Harry a Ron

- tienes razón, pero que no se que es, de todas formas lo hace ver bastante bien, un poco mayor- le respondió Ron

-yo tampoco se que es, pero si se ve bastante bien- agrego el chico de cabello negro

-Hey! Neville, ¿con quien iras al baile?- le pregunto Harry

– ah pues, voy con Ginny, ¿no te molesta verdad Ron?- pregunto mirando al pelirrojo

– no hombre, claro que no, mejor contigo que con ese cretino con el que salía el año pasado- le respondió Ron.

Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron los tres al gran comedor, el cual, como siempre, estaba adornado para la ocasión, el cielo raso hechizado dejaba ver el cielo que esa noche estaba despejado y se podían observar con claridad las estrellas y la luna que aunque no estaba llena inundaba todo el salón en penumbras con su luz. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido reemplazadas por miles de mesas para dos personas, en las cuales había tres velas en forma de corazón y un jarro con una rosa hechizada para cambiar de color cada cierto tiempo.

Ron miro a las parejas que habían entrado al salón, de pronto apareció Ginny, traía un vestido amarillo pálido de un largo que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, sin tirantes, muy hermoso, Harry, Ron y Neville se habían quedado boquiabiertos, se veía hermosa, ron jamás imagino ver a su hermana como aquella noche.

Ginny invito a Neville a entrar y este saliendo de su trance la tomo del brazo y entraron, en eso Harry vio a las chicas que bajaban las escaleras centrales

–Wow!- fue lo único que ambos alcanzaron a articular, las chicas se veían divinas Hermione llevaba un vestido amarillo oro muy bonito, sujeto por tirantes a la espalda caía de forma elegante hasta el suelo, Kitty en cambio llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, con un cuello mao y una abertura en el pecho que dejaba ver la Snitch flotando en medio de este. Los chicos estaban impresionados, se veían preciosas. Entonces Harry invito a entrar a Hermione, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Ron y hacer lo mismo, los cuatro chicos entraron en el gran salón

-¿que les parece si juntamos dos mesas y así poder conversar?- pregunto Ron

– ¿como una doble cita, me parece genial- asintió Hermione

Y eso hicieron, juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron los cuatro a conversar y esperar que terminaran de entrar el resto de los alumnos.

En eso apareció el Profesor de pociones de la mano de una Hermosa mujer

-wow, ¿quien será?- se pregunto Harry

-no lo se- le respondieron e resto a coro si poder dejar de apreciar lo bella que era la acompañante de Snape

-¿Cómo es que alguien lo aguanta?- se pregunto Ron

- lo que yo me pregunto es como ella accedió venir con el, ¿quien será?- le pregunto Harry, luego todos se quedaron callados pues el profeso Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, se paro y comenzó su pequeño discurso, acordando que el baile terminaría a las doce de la noche, entonces comenzaron a aparecer delante de ellos unos pergaminos con el menú de la noche, igual que la noche del baile del torneo de los tres magos, cada uno pidió lo que quería, y como era costumbre esto apareció en sus platos.


	16. 16 Es igual que la primera vez

**Y bueno hasta que por fin actualizo jeje ya me dejo de parloteos y les dejo con las respuestas a los Reviews**

Edysev: cariño va una sorpresa para ti jojo nada mas que decir, este me ha quedado mas largo espero te guste

Sui-chan: see soy una chica que mantiene las cosas como deberían ser (nada contra el yaoi), espero sigas leyendo

Pepa ) : primero que nada gracias por leerlo seee mi odiosa ORTOgrafia (se remarquemos orto XD) jejeje pero hago lo que se puede y tranquila no me enojo es algo normal XD, apropósito del PS que me dejaste, seee mi sueño se hizo realidad

Ya bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten, si solo tuve tres reviews esta vez YY ojala venga mas gente ahora en adelante..

besos

**Capitulo decimosexto: Se da comienzo al baile… es igual que la primera vez**

Luego de la cena Dumbledore dio por iniciado el baile y con un movimiento de su varita hecho hacia un costado las mesas.

Ron miro a Kitty y le ofreció su mano en señal de que quería sacarla a bailar, ella se ruborizo un poco y tomo la mano de su novio. Como para iniciar el baile se puso un tema lento, Ron acerco a Kitty a su cuerpo, rodeo con una mano su cintura mientras con la otra le sostenía la mano y la guió por todo el salón en un suave danzar al compás de la música, el podía sentir como el corazón de su novia latía a gran velocidad y muy fuerte

- ¿que ocurre?- le pregunto sonriente

–pues no se, me siento igual que la primera vez que te bese, tu sabes, cosquillas en el estomago, las manos me tiemblan, estoy toda nerviosa- le dijo con timidez, entonces él sonriéndole con galantería le pregunto

–¿en serio, pues entonces pensemos que es la primera vez, así podré ser yo quien te bese primero, esa vez estaba nervioso y debo haber parecido un tonto- ella se rió suavemente, mientras él la miraba fijamente, esta mirada penetraba en lo ojos de Cristina haciéndola sentir un escalofrió y dejándola paralizada. Ron se acerco lentamente

–"¿Por qué me siento así, ¿que me esta pasando?"- pensó Kitty, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió como sus labios se rozaban con los de Ron, volvió a sentir cosquillas en su estomago, no era que le molestara, al contrario, la hacia sentir bien, y al parecer a Ron esto tampoco parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, le encantaba sentir a su chica estremeciéndose entre sus brazos con cada caricia.

De pronto él comenzó a sentirse igual, como si aquella fuera realmente la primera vez que se besaban, era extraño, pero ambos parecían disfrutarlo mucho, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento alargándolo, no se iban a separar, nadie podría, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, hasta que una pareja de chicos de cuarto choco contra ellos, separaron sus labios, habían dejado de bailar hace un buen rato y notaban como otras parejas los miraban al pasar a su lado, se tomaron de la mano y volvieron a ala mesa, donde Harry y Hermione conversaban, se sentaron junto a ellos y se unieron a la conversación.

Estuvieron el resto de la noche entre la pista de baile y las mesas, donde descansaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Al dar las doce Dumbledore mando detener la fiesta. De esa manera volvieron todos a sus respectivas salas comunes comentando lo divertida que estuvo la fiesta.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor los chicos notaron con tristeza la falta que les hacían los gemelos

–Ellos habrían continuado con la fiesta acá- asintió Harry,

-si, pero la verdad es que estoy tan agotada que no se si habría podido seguir- le respondió Hermione, y Ron y Kitty asintieron con ella, se despidieron entre ellos, Kitty agradeció a Ron por la velada, el tomándola del mentón se acerco a sus labios y le dijo

– Gracias a ti por sentir todo lo que sientes por mí- y la beso, la chica se ruborizo notoriamente y su corazón volvió a acelerarse

–eres adorable- se rió Ron, ella le sonrió, algo tímida le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cuarto, Ron la quedo viendo hasta qué desapareció tras la puerta, subió el también a su habitación allí encontró a Dean Thomas que ya estaba dormido, a seamos Finnigan quien acostado conversaba con Harry que había llegado minutos antes, cuando todos estuvieron acostados apagaron las luces, Ron se quedo mirando por un resquicio entre las cortinas de su cama como entraba la luz de la luna, recordando todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, en especial ese beso que se dieron con Kitty en la pista de baile, quiso recordar, pasar por cada momento, por cada sensación, pero no pudo sentir lo mismo que esa vez, vino a su mente la sensación del pecho de Kitty latiendo fuerte pegado al de él , su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos brillantes y emocionados bajo la tenue luz de las velas, se quedo en las estrellas recordando esos momentos hasta que se durmió.

Luego de eso, pasaron tres semanas sin mayores novedades. Ravenclaw le había ganado al equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, por lo tanto el próximo partido Gryffindor competiría contra Ravenclaw; Mientras Neville había conseguido salir con Ginny y ganarse su corazón, nadie sabia que le había ocurrido, probablemente, había dejado de ocultarse tanto y se había decidido a mostrarse, había crecido, ya no era el niño pequeño y tímido, se veía alto y seguro, se había vuelto muy atractivo a los ojos de muchas chicas, pero el solo tenia ojos para Ginny, al principio esto a Ron no le pareció mucho, pero poco a poco había llegado a la conclusión que Neville era una buena persona, ideal para Ginny, por lo menos mejor que cualquier otro desconocido.

Uno de esos días volvió a aparecer un anuncio en el tablero de la sala común de Gryffindor pero este anunciaba un fin de semana largo, en el que dejarían salir a los alumnos los cuatro días, pero debían anotarse los que se quedarían, entonces Ron recordó la carta que había recibido de su madre el día siguiente a navidad, entonces reuniéndose con su novia bajaron a desayunar

-saben este fin de semana será largo y nos dejan salir a nuestras casas y yo pensé que podríamos ir todos a la Madriguera- dijo ron con su tenedor ensartado en un trozo de panque

-ef uma gram idea- le respondió Harry con la boca con pan, las chicas asintieron pero lo que mas conmovió a Ron fue ver como los ojos de su chica se llenaban de brillo, ya desde casi medio mes que a él le ocurría algo extraño cuando estaba con ella, se emocionaba tanto como cuando recién se conocieron, y eso le gustaba.

Decidió enviarle una lechuza a su madre en ese mismo momento

-¿Me acompañas a escribirle a mi madre para avisarle que vamos para aya?- le pregunto a Kitty, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de aprobación

-espérame un poco- le dijo ella, se acercó a Hermione y le dijo

–Necesito hablar contigo amiga, ¿juntémonos a la hora de almuerzo?- y Hermione asintió con la cabeza junto a una sonrisa, entonces tomando una servilleta y un par de sándwich, unas galletas y unos bizcochos, tomo la mano de su novio y caminaron hacia la lechucearía

-tenia que tomar esas cosas, luego tenemos clase de historia y debemos tener energías- le explico mostrándole la servilleta.

Al llegar a la lechucearía Pigwidgeon se abalanzo sobre Ron como era costumbre, pero al ver entrar a Kitty se fue con ella, Ron lo miro enojado, Kitty rió fuerte

- es gracioso verte a ti y a Egotes tan celosos- le comento Kitty

– ¿celoso yo?- pregunto Ron, y cuando ella se acercó para besarle Pig se interpuso. Ron comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la lechucearía mientras Kitty reía.

Ron agarro a Pig, se acerco a su chica y la beso

Talvez si este un poco celoso, pero solo un poco- le dijo suavemente cuando separo sus labios de los de ella.

Escribió a su madre y envió la nota con Pigwidgeon, se acerco a Kitty y agarrándola por la cintura le dijo

–Por fin, ahora Pig no puede molestarnos- ella se sonrojó y le sonrió, corrió uno de sus cabellos que le molestaban en el rostro, él entonces acaricio su mejilla, paso por su cuello, bajo con su mano por la espalda de ella, la acerco hacia si y la beso.

Cuando llego la hora de almuerzo y al salir de la clase de pociones

-¿así que la novia de Sanpe se llama Reyka,¿con la que fue al baileno, ¿Cómo te has enterado? Le pregunto Kitty Hermione

- si ella, ah pues una tiene sus contactos, ah! Por cierto, ¿que tal si aprovechamos y platicamos ahora?-le pregunto Hermione pero justo en ese momento salen del aula Harry y Ron, y sin dejarlas excusarse se las llevan al gran comedor donde, por supuesto, no pudieron hablar.

Al final del día Harry y Ron se disculparon con ellas por tener que dejarlas pero Katie Bell les había avisado que tendrían entrenamiento de Quidditch, amenos que quisieran acompañarlos. Kitty estaba apunto de decir que si cuando Hermione le dio un empujoncito - no se preocupen, nosotras vamos a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes- les dijo Hermione, los chicos miraron con cara de "que lata" y se fueron

- ¿sabes? la biblioteca estaba siempre vacía, allí podríamos hablar- le dijo Hermione, Kitty asintió y partieron para allá.

Una vez allá Kitty comenzó a contarle a Hermione que era lo que la preocupaba

–amiga, bueno lo que ocurre es que hace ya un tiempo, como dos semanas, que estoy recibiendo lechuzas de Malfoy, día tras día llega esa horrorosa Águila negra y me entrega una carta, lo mas curioso es que me las entrega siempre que estoy sola- le contó a Hermione –pero… ¿son amenazas?- le pregunto y Kitty le respondió

–no, son… bueno son…-dijo Kitty medio incomoda

–Son declaraciones de amor-, Hermione se sorprende de lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Malfoy. Kitty le cuanta

–Cuando Malfoy, cuando le devolví los chocolates que me dio para san Valentín…

(Flash back)

-pero… por favor quédatelos- le dijo él,

-no Malfoy, muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarlos- le respondió ella

–Es culpa de ese estúpido de Weasley, ¿verdad?- ella se enojo muchísimo

–No te permitiré que lo trates así en mi presencia- pero Malfoy le dijo

–yo no voy a Rendirme tan fácilmente, eres la única que ha sacudido mi corazón de esta manera, no te dejare escapar, aun que tu sangre no sea pura- y se marcho- le contó

–Creo que desde ese momento se decidió a enviarme las cartas- Hermione no se lo podía creer

–Pero… ya se lo has dicho a Ron ¿no?- le pregunto algo desesperada

–bueno pues ahí esta el problema… no me atrevo a decírselo- le dijo sentándose en una silla junto a su amiga

–Pero debes- le dijo Hermione tratando de calmarla un poco

–lo se, pero también se como va a reaccionar, de seguro intenta hacerle algo pero conociendo lo tramposo que es Draco, seguro que es Ron el que pierde- le contesto ella

- creo k debes buscar la manera de decirle sin que él corra a matar a Malfoy- e sugirió su amiga, Kitty le manifestó su preocupación dejando escapar un par de lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, Hermione la abrazo y consoló, Kitty le dio las gracias y ambas volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al retrato de la Sra. Gorda se encontraron con Ron y Harry, Kitty poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas le pregunto como les había ido

–ah, muy bien, al comien… que te ha pasado?- le pregunto Ron acercándose a su novia al ver la sonrisa antinatural que esta tenia y notando la leve hinchazón en sus ojos

-¿alguien te ha hecho algo, ¿fue Malfoy no, lo voy a…- pero Kitty lo detuvo

-cariño, calma, no ha sido nada, solo me ha molestado el humo de una poción que alguien preparaba en la biblioteca- le dijo para calmarlo, entonces Ron la abrazo, fue en ese entonces que ella decidió no decirle nada a Ron y tratar de arreglar las cosas ella sola con Malfoy.

El día que los dejarían salir, durante la mañana Ron salía junto a los demás cuando Colin Creevey se le acerco y le dijo que tenia algo importante que hablar con él, Ron se fue con Colin y llegando a un pasillo le pregunto

-¿que es lo que quieres decirme Colin?- entonces Colin le dijo

– es por que me caes bien por que te digo esto, por que es algo que se que te hará daño escuchar- Ron se quedo intrigado sobre que era eso que le haría tanto daño escuchar, sin saber siquiera lo que se avecinaría.


	17. 17: Todos a la Madriguera!

**Jeje bueno aquí esta al decimoséptima entrega de mi fanfiction, espero que este capitulo les guste, se que el que sigue estará muy interesante, sabremos que ocurre con lo de Colin…. Bueno dejo las respuestas a los reviews**

Edysev: jeje si quiero que te de un colapso XD jejeje no es broma jeje bueno si desde ahora las cosas se complicaran un piquetito, te preguntas que por que Colin? Jeje en este capitulo sabrás por que era tan importante que bueno que cada vez mas te guste mi fic y que bueno que te gustara mi sorpresa, sabia que en ese capitulo Snape tendría pareja pero no sabia quien… y bueno como a ti te gusta y te gusta mi fic jeje jeje bueno besus

Sui-chan : que bueno que te guste mi fic jeje espero sigas leyendo y me dejes reviews, así se como va, y si a la gente le gusta … bueno gracias de nuevo

CoNnY-B: niña, hace mil que no veía un review tuyo tranquilos que el inicio de clases no afectara nada, me he demorado por estar de vacas en concepción XD y allá no tenia mi historia para subirla, pero apenas he llegado subo capitulo nuevo espero este te guste. Besus

Bueno ya los dejo con el fic, que esta vez va mas largo , ojala les guste

------------------------

**Capitulo decimoséptimo: Todos a la Madriguera, Kitty conoce a la familia de Ron **

-Es por que me caes bien por que te digo esto, por que es algo que se que te hará daño escuchar- dijo a Ron un chico que cargaba consigo una cámara de Fotos estilo Muggle

-he visto en varias ocasiones a Kitty juntándose en secreto con Malfoy, no seria nada de extraño esto, pero cada vez que lo hace se pone nerviosa y mira a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie los vea, y desaparecen juntos- le termino de decir Colin al pelirrojo, quien se molesto bastante con el comentario

-"¿como es posible que invente algo así?... ¿y si no lo esta inventando, ¿es acaso…"- el pelirrojo dudo unos segundos dentro de sus pensamientos

-¿tienes pruebas de lo que estas diciendo Colin, supongo que entiendes lo grave que es lo que dices- le pregunto por fin el pelirrojo.

Colin revolviendo su bolso saco un sobre y se lo entrego

-supuse que pedirías pruebas, y uno de esos días tome unas fotos antes que desaparecieran, bueno, igual estas fotos no se mueven, aun no logro que mis fotos tengan movimiento, pero te aclararan muchas cosas- y en ese momento se fue.

Ron se quedo atónito, demoro unos minutos en reaccionar, abrió el sobre y saco cuatro fotos, al verlas se le vino el mundo encima, ¿acaso era cierto, su chica se juntaba con Malfoy en secreto, ¿acaso Malfoy había ganado por fin, había logrado quitarle el amor de su novia, Ron se quedo preocupado hasta que se reunió con sus amigo, miraba de forma extraña a Kitty, y ella lo noto, no quería creerlo, quería primero aclarar la situación, quería preguntarle que significaban esas fotos, el problema era que no sabia como, había guardado las fotos en su bolso, y después de un rato las olvido.

Esa noche partieron a la Madriguera, para llegar usaron la red Flú que Dumbledore autorizó que conectaran para un viaje mas seguro para los alumnos a sus hogares.

Como Kitty no sabía usarla Ron le explico mientras pasaban Ginny y Neville, luego paso él.

Llegando ala Madriguera noto que toda su familia estaba allí, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos: Charles, Bill, Percy, Fred y George

-¡¿vine!- preguntaron ansiosos todos al unísono, Ron se puso un poco rojo

–si, pero la asustaran si la esperan así- dijo mientras por la chimenea aparecía Hermione

– ¡Hermione querida, bienvenida- le dijo la Sra. Weasley a la chica, esta la saludo de vuelta y se acomodo en un sillón.

Entonces apareció Kitty por la chimenea, aun un poco mareada por el viaje se quito el hollín de la ropa y se paro muy derecha, miro al frente

–"no pensé que estarían todos aquí, Ron me dijo que eran hartos , pero pensé que estarían haciendo sus cosas y no esperando que llegáramos… estoy tan nerviosa que…"- pero Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos al tomarla de la mano, sintió un ruido y vieron llegar a Harry, el sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Hermione

-madre, padre, hermanos… bueno, ella es Cristina… mi… mi novia- dijo Ron poniéndose rojo, pero no mas que de lo que se puso Cristina cuando todos los Weasley se le acercaron Rodeándola para saludarla.

Ron tubo que hacerse a un lado para darles paso a sus hermanos, se acerco a Harry y Hermione, quienes reían por la situación

–no se que les ocurre, cuando Charles trajo su primera novia no hicieron lo mismo- les dijo Ron

– es que eres el mas pequeño de los hombres y te quieren mucho- le aseguro Hermione

–Creo que lo hacen por fastidiarme- les respondió él

– Eso no es cierto Ron- alego Ginny

–lo que ocurre es que por tu carácter no creían que a alguna chica le pudieras gustarle, por lo menos eso tus hermanos, hasta que supieron de Kitty, "tenían que conocer a quien había podido aguantarte y domarte", eso dijeron Fred y George- concluyo Ginny, Harry y Hermione reían aun mas fuerte y Ron solo repetía

–los matare- en susurros.

Cuando volvieron la vista a Kitty, pudieron ver como solo quedaba con ella la Sra., Weasley, quien la abrasaba con fuerza

–Que gusto conocerte querida, es un placer tenerte en casa- le decía, llamo a Ginny y a Hermione para que le indicaran la pieza donde dormirían, las chicas subieron, los chicos hicieron igual para indicarle a Neville el cuarto de Ron.

Cuando llegaron Ron abrió la puerta y escucho

-¿así que la chica de Diagon Aley eh?- era Fred que estaba muy instalado en una de las cinco camas que apenas cabían en el cuarto de Ron

– ¡hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto Ron

–como ya sabes Bill y Charles ocupan nuestro cuarto y a Percy no hay que molestarlo- dijo George

–pero no te preocupes mañana mamá terminara de desocupar un cuarto mas grande y se mudaran para aya- culmino Fred, Ron ya ponía cara de alivio cuando recordó

-¡hey, ¿Cómo es que se acuerdan de aquel incidente en Diagon?- a lo que George le contesto

–Te dijimos que era bella- y Fred agrego

–una chica así no se olvida, además cuando estábamos en cuarto año ella se inculpo para que no nos castigaran- Ron estaba asombrado

– Además de Bella una excelente persona- dijo por ultimo George.

Ron estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Kitty se asomo por la puerta de la habitación

–eh… lo siento- dijo algo apenada

–Quería saber donde estaba Ron, cariño necesito decirte algo- concluyo, Harry y Neville se excusaron diciendo que verían si la Sra. Weasley necesitaba de su ayuda, y salieron de la habitación

–pasa, pasa… no seas tímida- dijo Fred, Kitty entro y cerro la puerta, avanzo y se sentó junto a Ron en una de las camas tomando la mano de este, quien de inmediato se puso un poco rojo, una cosa era que estuvieran de novios, y otra muy distinta era serlo frente a su familia

-¿quieres un caramelo?- dijo George ofreciéndole un dulce

–esta bien…- pero antes que Kitty pudiera recibir el caramelo Ron se lo arrebata a George de las manos, examinándolo

– ¿es esto acaso uno de de sus Sortilegios Weasley?- pregunto Ron sospechando ya lo que podía ser aquello

–Si, de hecho ese lo hicimos ayer y no lo hemos probado aun…- le contesto Fred

–Kitty, no te lo daré, no es seguro- le dijo Ron a su novia

– pero Ron, ¿Qué podría hacerme un dulce?- resolvió ella

–Creeme que nada bueno, viniendo de ellos podría hacerte muy mal- le dijo con una mirada rogativa

-¡hey! ¿Estas desprestigiando nuestros productos?- preguntó George con una mirada ofendida, la cual se notaba era sarcástica

-¡hey! Tranquilos… guardare el caramelo ¿si?- Dijo Kitty estirando la mano para que Ron se lo pasara, Ron se negó

–no lo haré, entiende, es por tu bien- le dijo

–esta bien, esta bien, hagamos un trato, tu me pasas el caramelo y yo lo guardo y te prometo que no me lo comeré… ¿si?- Ron dudo un segundo

–esta bien, pero no rompas tu promesa. Le hizo prometer finalmente

–Te lo prometo… bueno Fred, George, nosotros nos vamos, es que tengo que hablar con Ron- se despidió con una sonrisa

–oh no, no se preocupen, nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿cierto George?- le dijo Fred a su gemelo

– ¿ah si, ¿nos tenemos que ir?- pregunto George pero Fred le pego un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo gritar

–Tienen que hablar ¿no ves?- le susurro

–ah! Claro… si, ya nos íbamos… ah! Si pruebas el dulce nos envías una lechuza diciéndonos como te fue- le dijo al salir George guiñándole un ojo, Kitty asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa como de "que locos esos dos".

Cuando Kitty y Ron se quedaron a solas le dijo

–muchas gracias por traerme, tu familia es muy simpática conmigo y la estoy pasando muy bien- y lo beso en los labios, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara y se le revolviera el estomago

-no es nada, tu querías venir, mi familia quería conocerte y… bueno, yo también quería que estuvieras conmigo - al decir esto le temblaba un poco la voz

– ¿ah si?- le pregunto ella deslizando uno de sus dedos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a donde terminaba su polera

–Claro- le dijo él, tomo su cara y la beso dulcemente. La recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, la miro a los ojos y ahora fue el quien con un dedo tembloroso bajo desde su mentón, paso por su cuello, por su pecho, llego a la cintura, metió su mano por debajo del chaleco de la chica y rodeo su cintura hasta su espalda, podía sentirla temblar y eso le gustaba, volvió a besarla, cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, ni se inmutaron, siguieron en lo suyo, talvez pensarían que no había nadie y se irían, hasta que escucharon que la perilla de la puerta se giraba.

Alcanzaron justo asentare cuando entro Ginny por la puerta

-ya esta lista la cena- les dijo, noto que ambos estaban rojos, esbozo una sonrisa y se marcho

–Bueno, creo que tenemos que bajar- le dijo Kitty a Ron tomándolo de la mano, él se paro y salieron de allí, ninguno dijo nada de lo ocurrido.

Ya en la mesa mientras comían conversaban, Kitty conversaba muy animada con Charles, cosa que puso levemente celoso a Ron, sobre su trabajo con los dragones hasta que Charles de repente se sobresalto

–hey! ¿Tú no… tu no eras cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Chile?- Ron giro rápidamente la cabeza

–este…si, jugué dos años con ellos, hasta que tuve ese problema en mi hogar, allí me salí, y no he querido volver- le contesto ella

-eras la mejor de tu equipo- le alabo

–Bueno, no era un muy buen equipo que digamos- le contesto ruborizándose

–pero tu lo sacaste adelante, a mi me pidieron jugar por Inglaterra, pero lo mío son los dragones- dijo emocionado

–Luego otro día, podríamos practicar, ¿te parece?- le pregunto

– ¡Claro!- contesto ella emocionada de ser reconocida.

Al terminar de cenar y levantar la mesa, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Kitty decidieron dar un paseo por el patio, invitaron a Neville y Ginny pero ellos no quisieron ir.

Mientras caminaban Harry le pregunto a Kitty

-¿de veras jugabas en el equipo nacional de… de… de donde era?- Kitty rió

–ah eso, de Chile, si jugué con ellos pero no éramos buenos, nunca llegamos a finales- le respondió

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?- le pregunto Ron un poco sentido

-bueno… no creí que fuera importante y luego lo olvide, lo siento- le contesto ella Ron rodeo la cintura de su chica y la beso, pidiéndole disculpas.

Al día siguiente a la Sra. Weasley se le ocurrió tomar el desayuno en el patio, Kitty ayudo a poner los manteles en la mesa, aunque lamento no poder usar magia para aquello, se entretuvo viendo como la puesta de cubiertos en la mesa, de Fred y George termino convirtiéndose en una batalla de cucharas versus cuchillos a la que se le unieron Bill y Charles y que culmino cuando Percy llego poniendo orden.

El día pasó calmado, practicaron un poco de Quidditch en el cual participaron: Ron como guardián, Harry como buscador, Fred y George eran los batidores y Ginny, Kitty y Charles eran los cazadores. Bill y Neville dirigieron el entrenamiento. Al final del día Kitty llego al lado de Ron y lo abrazo

–He debido hacerles caso- dijo ella algo apenada

- ¿de que?- le pregunto Ron

–he estado casi dos horas escuchando a Percy- le contesto

–jaja, ves, te he dicho que no lo dejaras hablarte sobre su trabajo, es un latero- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

- Cariño, de veras muchísimas gracias por haberme traído contigo a tu casa- le agradeció ella el haberla llevado, Ron la abrazo mas fuerte aun, Kitty lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió

-bueno, me voy a dormir- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Ron le tomo la mano, Kitty lo miro extrañada, el estaba completamente rojo, tiro de su brazo atrayéndola hacia si y la beso con pasión, Kitty sintió como en su pecho se hacia un agujero y como su piel se ponía de gallina, Ron subió por el brazo de la chica hasta su cabeza, paso sus dedos por los cabellos de ella e iba descendiendo por su pecho cuando sintieron un tosido, ambos se separaron muy rápido para darse cuenta que Harry estaba allí, Kitty, muy roja, se marcho corriendo.

Harry le pidió disculpas a Ron, el de veras no quería molestar, Ron no podía decir ninguna palabra, estaba demasiado avergonzado, sabia que Harry era su mejor amigo pero lo había descubierto en una situación muy incomoda

–se que es difícil, pero en cuanto creas que necesitas hablar sobre el tema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- la voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos, asintió con la cabeza y se acostó.

Durante largo rato medito lo ocurrido, todo lo que sentía, era extraño, pero finalmente se quedo dormido.


	18. 18: las cosas vuelven a empeorar

**Capitulo dieciocho…. Espero que lo disfruten, me demore en subir por que nunca me llego un review si no hasta hace muy poco… pero bueno ahora los dejo con mis respuestas a sus reviews**

Edysev: tranquila que yo tengo paciencia y espero lo que sea necesario no se si este capitulo te gustara, la verdad es que me quedo corto y bastante chocante, o eso creo yo… no resuelve muchas cosas, mas bien las empeora…. Pero bueno mientras mas corto, mas rápido el siguiente supongo jejeje y el que viene esta larguito

CoNnY-B: que bueno que te gustara y respondiendo a tus preguntas, si tenemos uno… es malo? Si, como el de fútbol XD jajajaja supongo que nunca hemos sido muy buenos en los deportes no? y en algún lado debía poner a nuestro bello país, algo interesante? Pues no lo se XD ajjaja te dejo con la duda cada cosa a su debido tiempo

Maron: que bueno es verte por acá de nuevo me alegra que no hayas olvidado mi fic . mi fotolog? OO wow…. Que bueno que te gustara subo las imágenes que mas me gustan siempre para que las disfruten (es este  gracias por sus saludos

**Bueno los dejo por fin con el capitulo, es un poco corto pero verán como esta interesante y el que sigue aun mas y es mas larguito **

**Capitulo decimoctavo: las cosas vuelven a empeorar.**

El día siguiente podría haber sido el más tranquilo de todos, pero ocurrió algo que impidió que así fuera.

A Harry y Ron ese día les toco ordenar la bodega de las escobas, Ron se había decidido y aprovecho que estaban solos para conversar con Harry

–es que no se lo que me pasa, me vuelvo como loco, pierdo el control de mi mismo, y no puedo evitar besarla, sentir su cabello, su cuerpo…- le contó

–Ron, es que eres hombre, a todos nos pasa, ¿crees que a mi no, pues te diré que si piensas así estas muy equivocado, por que si me pasa, y mas frecuente de…- pero Harry no pudo terminar por que Ron lo miro urgido

-Harry pásame mi saeta, ¡es urgente!- le pidió

Harry se la paso y Ron se monto en ella, dio una patada en el suelo y se alejo del lugar

–"¿que le habrá ocurrido?"- fue lo ultimo que pensó Harry antes que Ron desapareciera a lo lejos.

Lo que había ocurrido fue, que en ese momento Ron vio en el cielo volando hacia la madriguera una familiar lechuza negra, en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Malfoy y acto seguido las fotos que Colin le había entregado, entonces le había pedido a Harry que le alcanzara la saeta y se había puesto a perseguirla, dispuesto a atraparla.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta que saco del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un objeto con el cual pudo derribar a la odiosa lechuza. Logro atraparla antes que cayera al suelo, entonces le quito el sobre que traía atado a la pata, la dejo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Una vez en él, saco la carta de su bolsillo pero cuando iba abrirla se detuvo

–"¿esta bien que haga esto?"- dudo un poco en hacerlo, pero finalmente se decidió

–"si es eso, prefiero saberlo pronto y no quedarme con la duda"- abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Lo que en el estaba escrito termino de aclarar sus dudas.

Cristina:

¿Cuándo vamos a estar juntos, ¿Cuándo dejaras a ese estúpido de Weasley, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que yo soy mejor y te quedaras solo a mi lado y al de nadie mas, sabes bien que no desistiré hasta que seas solo mía, hasta tener tu cuerpo entre mis brazos sabiendo que después no correrás a los suyos.

Espero verte otra vez, aunque solo sea tan breve como la ultima.

Deseoso de que esto ocurra pronto me despido.

Draco Malfoy

A Ron le hervía la sangre de rabia y sus ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas, se quedo en su habitación mucho rato, llorando en silencio, no podía creer que todo lo que Colin le había dicho fuese cierto, y peor aun de lo que se lo había imaginado.

Por la tarde bajo al comedor, allí estaba ella sentada con Hermione, la cual al ver la cara de Ron se paro de la mesa y se fue.

Kitty lo quedo mirando, nunca o había visto así, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, el no le dijo nada solo dejo dos sobres sobre la mesa y se marcho, ella tomo los sobres sin entender lo que ocurría, el primero que abrió fue el de las fotos, y de inmediato creyó saber cual era el otro, y no se equivoco, era la ya conocida carta que Malfoy le enviaba todos los días.

En el sobre de este venia escrito con la letra de Ron

"ya me he enterado… ¡se acabo!"

Kitty no pudo mas solo se hecho a llorar sobre la mesa, tenia que arreglarlo. Era todo mentira, un mal entendido, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar.


	19. 19: Sentimientos

**Bueno aquí por fin esta la actualización del fic se que me demore mas de la cuenta, pero hubo mucho tiempo que estuve sin Internet, y por lo tanto no pude subir nada …**

**Bueno voy con los reviews **

Edysev: chu niña, siempre se que puedo contar con tu review por que tiene que pasar esas cosas? Pues para hacer mas interesante el fic pueh XD jaajaja, que si te quiero volver loca, puede ser jeje no, que rico que te gustara, se que fue extremadamente corto, pero así debía ser , el comentario que dejaste es muy bueno, me gusto mucho… le atinas muy bien hacia donde va la cosa, pero tranquila que todo se tiene que solucionar algún día

CoNnY-B: si, es corto pero ahora este esta mas decente jejeje gracias por leer chica … y tranquila todo estará bien

Srita-Lunatica: lamento haberme demorado tanto pero aquí esta lo prometido, no se quien de los dos es el que arregla el embrollo al final, además, si lo cuento no tendría gracia XD… amiga, espero tus comentarios de este capitulo.

**Buerno ya no lateo mas y los dejo con el capitulo diecinueve, espero les guste y lo disfruten, dejen reviews **

**Capitulo Decimonoveno: Sentimientos**

Ron que estaba entre disgustado, desilusionado y triste fue a buscar su escoba para devolverla a la bodega, pero al tomarla de inmediato se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando la había recibido, y peor aun, de quien se la había regalado.

La guardo rápidamente en la bodega y se sentó un rato en la hierba, se sacudió un poco la tierra que tenia en sus manos y se las quedo viendo, recordó lo suave que eran las manos de la chica que aun amaba

–es todo tan confuso, todo me recuerda a ti, es que quiero olvidarte y dejar de sufrir, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea en recuerdos… aun puedo sentir su suave aroma, esta impregnado en toda mi ropa, es femenino, hechizante, peor que una poción de amor… ¿por que tuviste que terminar enamorada de el?…- se dijo en voz alta dejando que sus ojos expresaran y hablaran lo que sentía.

Se quedó ahí mucho rato, pensaba en muchas cosas… ¿que haría ahora?... aun tenia mucho en que pensar así que se quedo ahí hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

Ya por la noche volvió a su cuarto, pero en el encontró solo dos camas y a Fred y George sentados sobre ellas

- ya se han marchado de aquí- le dijo Fred

-se han ido al cuarto que esta al lado del de Ginny- le sumo George a lo que su hermano Fred había.

Ron partió hacia aya y al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana escucho unos sollozos y una voz

– ¿por que?... ¿por que Ron?... eres tan…se que no vas a querer escucharme, crees que esas fotos y la carta te lo han dicho todo y es que… eres tan…. Se que tal vez no quieras ni verme, cuando yo lo único que quiero es comerte a besos…-

Ron analizaba cada una de las palabras, pero eso último… definitivamente no lo entendía y tampoco alcanzo a entenderlo por que en ese momento Hermione lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo a algún lugar donde pudieran hablar.

- ¿Cuál es tu versión?- le pregunto Hermione.

- bueno, Colin hace unos días me hablo sobre las reuniones secretas entre ellos…tu sabes a quienes me refiero… y luego… hoy… aparece esa águila y yo no dude y leí su contenido… Hermione lo se todo…- le comento Ron.

- ¿y acaso tu la dejaste explicarte, excusarse o darte explicación alguna sobre lo sucedido Ron?- le regaño Hermione en un tono imperialista. Ron miro al suelo

–pues entones creo que deben hablar, pero no hoy, ella no esta bien- le soltó finalizando el tema Hermione para luego marcharse.

Ron entro en el cuarto de al lado y encontró a Harry

-¿sabes? Neville en estos momentos esta tomando una ducha en el baño… talvez quieras hablar…-

-así que, ¿ya lo sabes?- le pregunto Ron, Harry le afirmo

- Hermy me lo ha contado- Ron se tiro sobre la cama y dejo caer un par de lagrimas

–no se que pensar, se que ella no haría algo así, pero vi las fotos y la carta que le escribió Draco y….siquiera la deje hablar sobre eso, aunque fuera pedir disculpas…- dijo luego Ron, Harry solo se limito a escuchar, pero luego de un rato decidió intervenir.

–creo que debes hablar con ella… ¿sabes? creo haber oído que se ira mañana… habla con ella, la amas ¿no?- culmino

– me vuelve loco Harry, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, todo me recuerda a ella, llevo su aroma impregnado en mi cuerpo, si ella se aleja de mi lado me volvería demente y terminaría muriendo, yo la am…- pero no pudo terminar, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y le bloqueaban la garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Harry lo abrazo y consoló hasta que se quedo dormido.

Por la mañana Harry despertó y vio a Ron dispuesto a salir de la habitación

–esperame. Me visto y te acompaño a tomar desayuno- le dijo mientras se ponía las gafas

-no te preocupes, no voy a tomar desayuno, aun es temprano, es mejor que duermas un rato mas- le dijo Ron y salio de la habitación, bajo al primer piso de su casa, en la cocina estaba la jaula de Pigwidgeon con el dentro, miro la jaula de Errol y la de Hedwig, ninguna de las dos lechuzas estaba, Ron tomo la jaula de Pig y se la llevo con él al patio, cerca de la bodega de las escobas.

Ahí paso mucho rato intentando escribir una carta, pensaba mucho las palabras que pondría, pero cuando las llevaba al pergamino no le gustaban, por lo que a su alrededor podían verse un par de pergaminos arrugados, Pig revoloteaba a su alrededor gorjeando cada cierto rato para que Ron apreciara los gusanos que atrapaba.

Para cuando Ron termino había llegado a la conclusión que ya no seria un carta si no que una nota pidiéndole que se reuniera con el ahí, al lado de la bodega, de pronto Pig comienza a gorjear mas fuerte, Ron lo mira enfadado, Pig le arrebata la nota de las manos quedando esta a medio terminar, y comienza a volar alrededor de el, Ron lo persigue intentando quitarle la nota pero Pig huye, Ron corre tras el hasta que ve que se detiene, Ron ve tras el ave a una chica con un bolso, ella deja el bolso en el suelo y le quita la nota a la diminuta lechuza y la lee

Kitty: ¿podemos vernos en el patio? Al lado de la bodega de las escobas. Necesito que me digas desde cuando, como y por que dejaste de quererme y por que fue Dra

Y justo entonces tenía un rayón pues fue justo en ese momento cuando Pigwidgeon le arrebato el pergamino. Ron mira a la chica mientras esta lee la nota, tiene ganas de abrasarla y besarla, pero sabe que no puede, cuando ella termina de leer la nota la dobla con cuidado, Ron pudo ver una lagrima asomarse por su ojo, de pronto toda su atención se deposito en el bolso que aun seguía en el suelo

-¿te marchas?- le pregunto el

-¿quieres que me quede?- respondió ella sin levantar la cabeza

–Si fuera por mi te llevaría pegado a mi piel- le respondió esperando que ella entendiera lo mucho que la amaba, entonces ella levanto la mirada y quedo mirándolo directo a los ojos, Ron pudo ver entonces sus brillantes ojos, de los cuales aun caían lagrimas

–Dime que quieres que me quede, pídeme que me quede y lo haré- dijo ella, pero había algo que Ron no entendía

–pero… ¿y Malfoy?- Kitty lo hizo callar

–Ron, el día siguiente a san Valentín fui a devolverle los chocolates a Malfoy, el me dijo que no desistiría de intentar que yo fuera suya, desde el día siguiente comencé a recibir cartas de él. Todos los días, esa odiosa águila negra me encontraba donde fuera que estuviese, siempre sola… se que debí habértelo dicho, pero también se que irías a atacarlo y que saldrías mal, intente arreglar el asunto yo sola, intente hablar con el, creo que fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que Colin debió tomar esas fotos, lamentablemente no salio bien, y ya ves lo que paso, todo fue un mal entendido, yo no he dejado de…- pero no pudo continuar, tenia la garganta apretada por las lagrimas, que ahora eran más las que rodaban por su rostro.

Ron estaba atónito, no podía creer que había confiado en unas fotos, que además no se movían, antes que en la persona que más amaba.

Cuando por fin pudo articular palabras le dijo

–creo que te debo una disculpa entonces, es que no se como pude ser tan estúpido, ni siquiera te pregunte si era cierto, solo lo di por hecho, desconfié de ti- dijo apenado Ron se acerco a ella tomo su mentón para poder verle el rostro y seco las lagrimas con uno de sus dedos

-no te preocupes, entiendo por que lo has hecho- le dijo ella sacando su mentón de las manos del chico, se agacho y recogió su bolso. Comenzó a caminar hacia la bodega, entonces sintió como Ron la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda.


End file.
